


Malfoy's Don't Share

by TwistedIrish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Character Bashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, James and Lily Alive, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Prejudice behavior from minor characters, Rimming, Slow Build in Story, Slutty Virgin Harry, Swearing, Top Draco, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIrish/pseuds/TwistedIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its Characters!</p>
<p>~~ AU-No Dark Lord or BWL!!- Harry Potter has always fancied the boy next door. Ever since his family had moved into the manor in Wiltshire, England, he’d climb out his window in the afternoon and watch the blonde race around on his broom. Harry knew it was wrong and their families definitely wouldn’t approve as they didn’t get along. Oh what did it matter? The boy didn’t even know he existed, he didn’t even know the boys name. So… why was the blonde climbing through his window?~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tree Top Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this story Posted on Fanfiction, but after finding this site I find I like it better here! So I decided to see how this story is received before moving more of my stories over here. Let me know!

Harry Potter seemed like your average fifteen year old boy. He lived with his mum and dad, did his homework, did his chores, argued with his parents about little things, hung out with friends, and just acted like a regular teenager. There was only one small difference. Harry Potter was a Wizard.

Harry ran down stairs avoiding the broom that was sweeping up dust all on its own. He snatched a piece of bacon of the plate that was levitating over to the table. He waved at his mum who was trying to call him back to the table for breakfast, and darted out the door towards the front gate. He grabbed his bike at the gate and followed his muggle, nonmagical, friends down the street to the convenience store. They all met up with three others two of which were friends of his from his school Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

“Seamus! Dean! Didn’t know you’d be here.” Harry grinned hopping of his bike to hug his two friends. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Thought you’d go all summer with no letter and get away with it?” he accused in mock indignation.

Harry shrugged guiltily, “I was busy.”

“Not oglin’ tha’ Neighbor a yers again wer ya?” Seamus demanded in exasperation.

Harry flushed scowling at his friends when they started hooting and jeering playfully at him. But Harry couldn’t be to angry, after all they still accepted his preference when they could’ve turned their backs on him as others had. You see he used to have many other friends as well. Neville Longbottom had been his friend up until he’d come out. After that his parents had ‘insisted’ they not hang out anymore. Lavender Brown had burst into hysterical screams about how he was disgusting and would be going to hell for his sins. Ronald Weasley, Harry’s best friend, had promptly dumped the girl and stormed out dragging a very hurt Harry along with him. His friends Cedric and Cho had also been less then accepting as they immediately told him he needed to leave. Cho had even gone as far as to tell him his kind shouldn’t be welcome at Hogwarts and she’d be writing the school to complain. His parents had received a letter the next day informing them their son may be the target of bullies as his ‘preference’ had been called into question. It had been an awkward conversation and had hardly been the way he’d wanted to tell them or his Uncles, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who had been called in for back up. Though after many hours of screaming, tears, and arguments and uncomfortable silences, they told him they accepted him. Lily looked into her sons eyes and told him he was her baby, he was her boy and she’d love him no matter who he fell in love with, and that they’d love whoever he picked. James, Sirius, and Remus soon followed. The first few days were awkward as Sirius and Remus had stayed over and in true Sirius Black form the man did his best to make James squirm.

“So Prongslet, any hunky young blokes catch your eye? Have you shagged any of them yet? Which do you prefer top or bottom? I heard some blokes prefer both, do you?”

James had finally kicked his friends out and the next few days were quiet as they tried to go about their days normally. And after an agonizingly LONG summer, and his first boyfriend, his Parents seemed to accept that their son as he was and supported him happily. That had been two years ago when he was thirteen. Now at fifteen his parents seemed to always be asking about his love life. His dad even made a joke about an experimental potion he’d heard about that allowed Gay Wizards to have kids. He’d told him to hurry up and find a bloke so they could have some grandkids. Lily had smacked him round the head and told him to stop trying to make her baby grow up faster than he already was.

“Bye everyone!” Harry called after spending hours hanging out with his friends.

They waved after him, “Later Harry, OI call me later!” Dean ordered.

Harry agreed pedaling quickly down the street, it was noon and he didn’t want to be late.

Throwing up the door when he got home he saw a note on the hall mirror from his Mother. They were going to be away for the week on a mission for the Auror Department. Sirius would be checking on him every afternoon. His dad was the top Auror for the department and his mum was his partner. She was actually a Healer but they called her in from time to time when a mission was thought to be too dangerous not to bring a healer. 

Harry sighed he hated his Parents jobs. Well not so much his mothers but when the Aurors called her in he did. He mostly hated his Dad’s job. He was always worrying about them.

He started remembering why he was rushing he tossed the note on the hall table and rushed up to his room. Dashing across the room he threw open his window and quickly climbed out into the tree and climbed up until he reached what he’d dubbed his branch. He had the perfect view of his neighbor’s back yard. The boy was already on his broom swooping and gliding through the air the boy paused for a second causing Harry to frown and wonder if he’d been spotted. That was all he needed. He knew his little habit was weird, and maybe kind of creepy. All he needed was for the boy to think he was a strange Tree Top Stalker or something. He didn’t really stalk the boy even he just liked to watch him while he flew around on his broom… okay maybe he did. But he couldn’t help it. The boy just looked sooo good when he was flying.

Finally the boy started moving again slowly at first but then he seemed to gain speed again and flying around doing impressive loops and drops and he even flew around upside down for a bit. Harry couldn’t help smiling and laughing softly at some of the more ridiculous trick the boy tried. But despite that he really was an excellent flier. He sighed in disappointment when the blonde was called in and disappeared into his house. He sighed and climbed down to his window slipping expertly into his house never seeing the curtains on the other house, flutter lightly as they were dropped back into place.

Harry sighed waving lazily as Sirius left the house, it had been two days since his parents left and each time Sirius’ visits seemed to last longer. Don’t get him wrong he loved spending time with his godfather, but the man could wear you out. They’d spent the whole visit in the back yard Harry playing fetch with ‘Padfoot’ Sirius’ animagis form, which happened to be a large black dog. No Harry loved his godfather, the only thing that bothered him was that the visits cut into his ‘habit’ and today he had probably missed the boy entirely as it was passed three already. Sighing Harry trudged up to his room and flopped onto his bed groaning tiredly. He snatched up his cell phone when it rang flipping it open. (It’s 1995 what do you want?) 

“Lo.” He grunted.

“Hey mate, it’s Dean! Ron and Hermione are here aswell,” “HI HARRY!”

Harry jerked the phone from his ear, “Ron no need to yell remember what we talked about?”

“Right sorry mate.” “Hello Harry!”

“Hello Hermione, so what’s going on?”

“We wanted to ask you over. Sirius has probably gone already so you don’t have him to worry after you. You should come over.”

“Not today guys, I think I’ll stay in.” Harry sighed before hearing a rustling outside his window, sitting up he switched ears watching the window, “Hey I’ll call you back in a minute.” 

Harry hung up without waiting for a reply and slowly climbed off his bed reaching for his old wooden baseball bat just as the window slid open. Harry clutched the bat threateningly as someone clutched the window sill and climbed through.

“What the Bloody hell?” Harry demanded before realizing who it was. The blonde stood up brushing himself off and glancing at the bat looking unimpressed.

The blonde snorted softly, “I’d had the same question in mind really.”

“You’d like to know what the bloody hell your doing in my room?” Harry asked sarcastically.

The blonde quirked a brow smirking in amusement, “Actually my question was, ‘What the bloody hell you thought you were doing stalking sitting up in that tree?’ but since you weren’t there today it’s actually ‘where the hell were you?’ I guess you could say I’d grown use to my little stalker.”

“E-excuse me?” Harry flushed in embarrassment. Was he here to humiliate him? He’d always hear his Dad cursing the cocky, arrogant, sneaky, slimy, jerk Malfoy’s but he’d never thought the blonde was like that. He seemed so gentle and peaceful flying gracefully through the air. Could he have been wrong?

The blonde strolled casually closer seeming perfectly at home in Harry’s room.

“S-stay Back… my F-Father’s an Auror!” Harry warned clutching his bat tighter.

The blonde paused glancing warily at the door before looking confidently back at Harry, “He’s not here. And if I remember correctly, neither is your Mum.”

Harry froze eyes widening in horror, “H-How did you know? Were you watching? That doesn’t matter my Godfather will be checking on me while their away so back off!”

A slow smirk spread across the boys’ lips, “Actually I didn’t know they were gone, you just told me. And seeing as I just saw the man who I presume to be your Godfather leave I doubt anyone will be in to check until tomorrow.” He chuckled stepping closer.

Harry’s grip on the bat went slack in shock. The boy had tricked him. He gasped when the boy ripped the bat from his hands and shoved him firmly against the wall. Harry felt his who body tense waiting for… something. The boy obviously knew he’d been watching him, so what was he going to do about it?

The boy leaned his arm against the wall over his head, he had realized how much taller the boy was as he’d only ever seen him from far away. He was even more attractive up close. His wild blond hair was windswept obviously from flying his pale cheeks flushed with color, sweat clung to his hair and body and if Harry wasn’t mistaken his breathing was a bit heavier than normal. The boy had obviously just finished flying.

“Draco.”

“Huh?” Harry asked dazedly, had the boy said something?

He rolled his eyes, “My name is Draco Malfoy.”

“Oh,” Harry nodded, that made sense he was introducing himself.

Draco quirked a brow in annoyance, “And you are?”

“Oh, OH, I’m sorry I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” Harry flushed in embarrassment of course he’d want to know his name. He’d introduced himself it was only polite to do the same.

‘Draco’, it was nice to have a name to go with the face, and what a nice face it was. Draco smirked as he seemed to size Harry up, “So, to what did I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Harry asked he had no idea what the boy was talking about. As far as he was aware the boy had climbed through his window.

Draco sighed dropping his head in exasperation again, “Why were you watching me? Please tell me your not actually this thick.”

“NO of course not, you’re just confusing me is all.” Harry defended himself hotly crossing his arms and looking away sulkily.

Draco chuckled, “So why were you watching me?”

“Well I THOUGHT you were attractive but it seems that’s all you are,” Harry informed him boldly. “Now you can leave, I promise I won’t ‘stalk’ you anymore as I’ve officially lost all interest.”

Draco smirked, eyeing Harry up and down, “well I haven’t.”

“What?” Harry choked in shock.

Draco continued to smirk as he stepped closer so their chests were touching and their lips were barely an inch apart, “I’m still interested.”

He couldn’t believe it. His crush, even if it had only been for his appearance, had said he liked him too. He didn’t care if it was just a physical attraction, he was a teenage boy he had hormones like anyone else. Plus dating was all about getting to know each other, and he was really interested in getting to know the sexy bloke in front of him. Both physically and otherwise, he wouldn’t mind as long as it was good. And… bloody hell!

Harry could barely breathe as he stared up into the entrancing Blue-Gray eyes. Harry had never seen eyes like his before. The two colors seemed to blend in some areas and separate in others. His eyes follow the ring of dark blue surrounding the outer edges of his iris. Harry blushed even harder noticing the amused quirk of Draco’s lips.

“Like my eyes do you?” Draco chuckled in amusement.

Harry nodded slowly, he wasn’t going to deny it, the boy had amazing eyes, he doubted he’d ever see eyes more entrancing then Draco Malfoy’s.

Draco frowned as if he didn’t expect him to admit it, his eyes jumped between Harry’s as if looking for the lie. He wouldn’t find one.

Draco cleared his throat pushing off the wall and stepping back, he scratched his neck uncomfortably glancing at a wildly blushing Harry every so often, “So you fancy me?”

“I think your attractive, and quiet talented on a broom. I don’t think I know you well enough to fancy you.” Harry admitted shrugging. 

Draco eyed him shrewdly, “You shouldn’t.”

“Why?” Harry balked in surprise. Didn’t Draco just say he found him attractive? Had he misunderstood?

Draco smiled coldly, “I’m a Malfoy… remember?”

“So?” Harry asked when it seemed like Draco wasn’t going to elaborate.

Draco frowned, as if he’d expected Harry to already know why, “Now I know you’re not a Muggleborn, you had to have heard of my Parents?”

“I have,” Harry agreed frowning in confusion. Did Draco think he was going to judge him based on his Parents? That wouldn’t be very fair. “So what about them, I don’t care about silly rumors or what people believe. I judge people for myself. I’ve never cared much for gossip or all that tripe. Those rags are always spewing nonsense about my godfather and I’ve learned to make my own opinions. Besides even if some of it was true, my godfather Sirius grew up in a snooty uptight dark family and he came out a great man. So I don’t judge people based on family… I judge people for who THEY are.”

Draco was stunned, he tilted his head studying Harry thoughtfully before leaning forward a lightly brushing his lips against Harry’s cheek. He pulled back smirking at Harry’s bright red face.

“Thank you, you’re probably the first person who hasn’t looked at me and saw Lucius.” Draco admitted chuckling dryly.

Harry frowned, “Lucius, your dad? Why don’t you…”

“Call him dad?” Draco sighed walking over to sit on a corner of Harry’s bed, Harry hurried to follow, “Well he’s not really a dad, well he doesn’t act like it anyway. I use to do everything I could to be like him or make him proud. Finally one of my classmates at Drumstrang pulled me aside and asked me what I was doing. I told him to mind his own business like the little bastard I was pretending to be, and he told me to grow the fuck up and really LOOK at who I was trying to become. I had no idea what he meant. But I watched my parents more closely after that, I was twelve so of course I thought they were the best parents in the world, but after about a year I began realizing that I was more of an accessory then an actual person in their eyes. Status is the only thing they care about. My Parents would sacrifice anything for the sake of status. Me, our relationship, each other, Nothing is sacred to those two. If they ever found out I was bisexual they’d disown me faster than you could say Quidditch. They wouldn’t care who I wound up with, bird or bloke, they would rather die than have my sort of ‘filth’ taint their precious ‘status’. So he’s Lucius, and my Mothers Narcissa. They know I no longer respect them. They already warned me not to stand against them in the public eye. If I had somewhere to go I’d tell them.”

Harry was watching Draco worriedly the boy had fallen back on his bed hands folded beneath his head as his eyes scanned the posters on his ceiling. The boy looked so angry. 

“I hate being compared to them, they’re awful. They constantly remind me that everything I have is because of them. Nothing I own is really mine. I hate them for it. And the rules are just… ridiculous. Malfoy’s never this, or Malfoy’s don’t do that. All of them are about things I CAN’T do. It’s… Hell.”

Harry patted the boy’s knee comfortingly. Draco probably forgot who he was talking too. He was probably thinking out loud. Draco sat up quickly looking Harry right in the eye. “That’s another reason we probably shouldn’t see each other.” He mused thoughtfully his eyes trailing down to Harry’s lips.

Harry swallowed thickly his eyes dancing between Draco’s anxiously, “Why?”

“I’m very self Harry, and very possessive, I don’t like people touching what’s mine. Probably some weird psychological thing caused by my parents, but there you have it. I don’t let go of what’s mine very easily Harry. So if we started dating…” Draco trailed off. Harry had no idea what his innocent wide green doe eyes were doing to him. Draco always liked fragile things when he was younger. He always liked to break them to get his mothers attention. So he was very tempted to force Harry down on the bed and ‘break’ him. He didn’t want to though, not anymore. When he first climbed through the window he’d had every intention of mocking the weirdo who watched him from the tree, getting his name, then calling the Auror’s to report his annoying little Stalker. Then he saw him, and looked into his eyes, and realized the boy had meant no harm. Who was he kidding, he’d fallen in love with the boys wide doe eyes with their deep jade green color and the emerald green ring around them. He now had a crush on his stalker… maybe Viktor was right, Lucius really had messed him up more then he realized. Whatever life was more fun this way anyway. Crazy was fun.

Harry surprised him again, “Good, I’m selfish too, and I get very jealous.”

Draco let out a shocked laugh and smiled for the first time in a long time, “Kid you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I’m saying kiss me,” Harry challenged raising a mocking brow at the boy, “Unless your too embarrassed. What never kissed anyone before?”

Draco scowled, “You’re not funny, look they’re more reason why we shouldn’t were neighbors, do you even realize how screwed up I am, Lucius is a mad man, I’m not subjecting someone to that.”

“Coward,” Harry mused eyeing him in mock disappointment, “That’s a cop out. Too bad really you seem like a good person but you’re too scared to let anyone in. Such a shame.”

Draco glared at him, “I’m not a coward I just don’t want my parents to come after you.”

“My Dad’s an Auror. As are my Godfather and my Uncle Remus, my Grandparents are also very influential members of the Ministry… I’m not scared. The fact that they all know I’m a flaming poof and support me whole-heartedly is a plus as well.” Harry smirked at the dumbfounded look on Draco’s face.

Draco shook his head looking wary, “I highly doubt they’d approve-”

“They’d get over it, and did you not hear me earlier, my godfather is Sirius Black. He came from a family just as Dark and politically powerful, my Parents and Grandparents couldn’t love him more. My Uncle Remus is a werewolf and again my family couldn’t love him more. My Grandfather petitioned for Werewolf rights after finding out he couldn’t hold a job because of what he was. They won’t care, they may not understand at first but they’d accept you with time.” Harry smiled at the look on the blondes face, he looked floored that Harry was fighting so hard.

Draco proved him right moments later, “Why are you pushing this so much. You don’t know me, why do you want to date me so bad?”

“Truthfully? Your Hot, I’m selfish, and I don’t know there is just something really sexy about a Hot bloke spilling his life story out on my bed. But seriously, I want to get to know you. Yeah it’s really a physical attraction now but that’s honestly how most couples start. They see someone attractive and decide they want to get to know them.”

“You ramble.” Draco noted in mild amusement.

Harry shrugged, “I get it from my dad.”

“It’s kinda cute,” Draco chuckled smiling up at Harry from his reclined position on the bed.

Harry smirked, “And you’re kinda sexy.”

“I don’t let go easy,” Draco warned again one last time his face serious.

Harry smirked, “I’m not worried, three Aurors in the family remember.”

“True,” Draco smirked before sitting up and looking Harry in the eye, he didn’t even hesitate before dipping his head and catching Harry’s lips in a slow kiss.

The air seemed to disappear from his lungs and before he knew it he was pulling away to breath, “Draco.”

He ignored him moving to his neck kissing a trail up and down his neck before latching on to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, Harry gasped and held his breath as Draco slowly lowered him back onto the bed and devouring his neck, Harry groaned. He didn’t know how to tell Draco that he was slowly slipping off the bed as he could hardly seem to catch his breath. Draco seemed to notice however and growled as he released Harry’s neck in favor of forcefully dragging Harry up the bed until his head rested on a pillow in the center of his bed. He lay flush over Harry practically pinning him to the bed with his body. Harry started making a joke at the caveman show of strength, but Draco cut him off with an unamused grunt and claimed his mouth in a demanding kiss. He never asked permission, he forced his way in claiming anything and everything Harry’s mouth had to offer. Harry couldn’t believe the sheer Dominance Draco possessed. It made him shiver it was so… Thrilling. Exciting. Intoxicating. 

Draco pulled his hand from his hair pinning it to the bed next to his head as he abandoned his mouth and trailed kisses along his cheek and jaw to his ear. Harry shivered and moaned as Draco’s tongue did something wicked to the spot behind his ear. “You seem to have done this before.” He gasped out. Draco grunted in amusement.

“Haven’t you?” 

“Nuh uh,” Harry gasped, panting as he watched Draco sit up and frown at him. 

“What?” Draco demanded in surprise.

Harry was glad he was already flushed maybe it would hide his embarrassment. “Never. Done this before.” He panted out.

Draco eyed him nervously for a moment breathing heavily, “How old are you?” He demanded.

Harry’s eyes widened in shock that was a very good question, while his parents wouldn’t mind WHO Draco was they’d have no qualms arresting him if he was seventeen or older and shagging their UNDER age son. “Fifteen.” He admitted hesitantly, “Sixteen on July 31st.”

Draco sighed in relief, “I just turned sixteen last week, June 5th.” Draco informed him returning to his neck.

“Happy Birthday,” Harry joked in relief frowning when Draco pulled away again.

Draco looked surprised again, “You’re a virgin?”

“Yes,” Harry deadpanned in annoyance. He was really getting irritated with the interruptions if Draco didn’t get a move on Harry was going to take over.

Draco groaned covering his face as he flopped down beside Harry on the bed. Harry rolled his eyes heavenward before swinging himself up and straddling Draco’s hips. “Problem?”

“You sure as hell don’t act like one,” Draco scowled up at him grabbing his hips to steady him.

Harry shrugged, “I’ll a slutty virgin, or at least that’s what my ex said. The only reason I’m still a virgin is because he wanted to wait since we were only fourteen. Which I understand but the idea of sex has always been fascinating and exciting and I hate waiting.”

“Rambling again, you tend to over explain,” Draco chuckled in amusement. Harry shrugged smirking. “You shouldn’t have told me you were a virgin.” Draco groaned, his eyes clouding with a dark lust as he studied Harry desperately. 

Harry smirked rolling his hips lightly, “Why, does it appeal to your dominant possessive side?”

“Yes, very much so,” Draco admitted grunting lightly as Harry racked against him.

Harry smirked, “Good, because if I’m right I really think I’m gonna like it rough.”

Draco flipped them before Harry had time to really process that he’d moved, “Don’t make me any promises love, I’ll hold you to them.”

“Really think I’m gonna like it rough,” Harry panted, his body thrilled at being manhandled so much.

Draco groaned, burying his face in Harry’s neck as he clutched Harry’s thighs roughly. Harry flexed the muscles in his thigh lightly before attempting to wrap them around Draco’s waist. Draco pushed them away before grabbing Harry’s hips dragging them closer to his, “Stop.”

Harry frowned, breathing heavily as he tried to work out what to do. Draco didn’t seem to want him to do anything though. He was basically attacking Harry’s neck so he could ask. Draco grabbed the loops if his jeans dragging him up and into his lap wrapping Harry’s legs around his waist as he did. “I’m in charge do only as I say,” He demanded before claiming Harry’s mouth again.

Harry chuckled breathlessly as he pulled away, “I’m no good at following orders.”

“You’ll learn, you are mine now, no going back.” Draco murmured seriously as he rocked Harry’s hips lightly with his own. Harry groaned breathlessly feeling his stomach clench as small shocks of pleasure sparked through his body. 

He rested his head on Draco’s shoulder panting lightly against his throat. “So teach me.”

Draco trailed his fingers up Harry’s shirt exploring his toned stomach as he began rocking faster. He quickly pulled Harry’s shirt of when Harry grabbed onto his shoulders and start making little nosies with each movement.

“Ah, ah, ah, Dra, co.” Harry panted.

Draco ripped his own shirt off and quickly caught Harry who’d been knocked back at the quick gesture. Harry glared lightly before groaning loudly as Draco ground rough against him forcing him deeper into the bed. “You sure you wanna do this kitten?”

“Don’t call me that,” Harry groaned as he ground into him again, “But yeaaaahs.”

Draco smirked nipping at his neck, “I think I have the right to call you whatever I want right now baby, I have you in the palm of my hand.”

“Ass,” Harry gasped but didn’t disagree. He felt too good to argue right now.

Draco quickly and deftly undid Harry’s belt and ripped it out of the loops probably ripping Harry’s jeans as well but that was besides the point really. before flicking open the button and yanking down his jeans. He pushed Harry’s legs off his to allow the boy to pull his jeans off and they’d barely hit the floor before Draco grabbed his ankle and dragged him back over. Harry panted wildly not one hundred percent on how he felt about how quickly this was moving but he was sure of one thing. He LOVED being manhandled like this. Draco yanked at the elastic of Harry’s boxer briefs frowning warningly when Harry caught his wrists stopping him.

“Lose the slacks first,” He panted out, he wasn’t going to be naked while Draco still had his slacks on.

Draco scowled staring him dead in the eye as he undid his belt tossing it to the floor before shaking the slacks of and onto the floor. He raised a brow as Harry eyed his black silk boxer that cover impressive (If he did say so himself) bulge. Harry swallowed nervously before nodding. Draco crawled back over to him settling between his legs and once again grabbing the elastic of his pants. He forcefully yanked them down and lifting Harry’s legs yanked them off. “Last Chance.” Draco warned eyeing Harry’s impressive size appreciatively.

“If you don’t hurry up I’ll finish myself and kick you out.” Harry commented lightly as if asking what time it was.

Draco smirked, tossing Harry’s legs onto his shoulders before descending like a starving man and swallowing Harry whole. Harry howled like a wounded animal grabbing Draco’s hair roughly Panting loudly as the blonde bobbed his head wildly, his mouth doing wicked and sinful things to Harry.

“Ah, Ah, AH, DRA, CO! PL, EASE! M, ORE!” Harry practically yelled repeating himself getting louder and more vocal with each bob and twirl of his tongue.

Draco was very pleased with how vocal Harry was it made the whole experience that much more satisfying. Draco buried his nose in Harry’s dark curls swallowing around the boys length ignored the boys tugs as he screamed in pleasure and tried to pull him of, instead he moaned sending vibrations through the length in his mouth. Harry screamed throwing his head back and arching his back as he exploded down Draco’s throat. 

Draco smirked slightly as he swallowed it all sucking or Harry’s rapidly softening member lightly cleaning him up as he pulled off.

“Why,” Harry panted sounding mildly disappointed, yet completely satisfied all at once.

Draco smirked rubbing himself lightly through his boxers as he waited for Harry to catch his breath, “So you’ll last longer.”

Harry frowned clearly not understanding.

“You’re a virgin, you wouldn’t have lasted to long if I’d taken you right away, it takes a while to build up stamina.” Draco explained only sounding slightly breathless.

Harry frowned clearly disgruntled by this information, “so you’re just going to play with me until I can keep up?”

“It’s a thought,” Draco smirked even more, eyes darkening even more with a dark lust.

Harry groaned still panting heavily. Draco didn’t give him to long before he pounced again this time his tongue teasing a ‘new’ part of his body. “H-hey! Didn’t lick there! Draco that’s Gross.” He squealed, when he felt the tip press against the tight untouched ring of muscles.

“Shut up,” Draco ordered holding Harry’s legs firmly in the air by the backs of his knees.

Harry threw his head back chin trembling as he made whining noises at the foreign feeling. He squealed again when Draco jabbed his tongue against the trembling rosebud before forcing it in slightly and pulling out just as quickly.

Harry groaned pitifully, “Draco I don’t know about this on-AH,” He cried out whining again as Draco forced his tongue deeper this time and left it there.

“Draco!” Harry cried out in a throaty whine, practically crying at the weird feelings shooting through his body.  
Draco pulled one of Harry’s legs down, settling Harry’s foot on his shoulder and squeezing his ankle warning him not to try and push him away.

Harry gave a whiney groan in response trying his best to do as instructed, but he couldn’t help himself when he felt Draco’s thumb messaging the skin above his hole. He kicked at Draco’s shoulder forcing him away.

“Harry,” Draco growled clearly unimpressed.

Harry whined in response still trembling at the weird wet feeling between his ‘cheeks’.

Draco rolled his eyes grabbing Harry’s legs and…flipping him. Before roughly grabbing his hips and forcing him to his knees, “Stay still!”

Harry moaned pitifully crying out when Draco shoved his tongue roughly back into his deeper than before. He pulled his tongue out spreading the twitching bud with both thumbs, he frowned thoughtfully pressing one in causing Harry to jerk under him and moan weakly. “Do you have any lube?”

“F-first drawer o-on the r-right,” Harry panted. It was starting to feel good in a weird sort of way.

Draco reached over his clothed bulge pressing against Harry’s bare ass as he shuffled through the drawer. Harry moaned loudly rubbing against him like a bitch in heat. Draco smirked as he grabbed the bottle giving two sharp thrusts against the bo pressing against Harry’s bare ass as he shuffled through the drawer. Harry moaned loudly rubbing against him like a bitch in heat. Draco smirked as he grabbed the bottle giving two sharp thrusts against the boy causing him to gasp and cry out.

“Draco I want it!” Harry begged, face buried in the sheets as he begged. 

“Soon kitten, very soon.” Draco smirked covering his fingers with the slick Lube rubbing his thumb against his index middle and pointer in an attempt to warm them up, before circling the ring of muscles with his index finger to warn him before pressing lightly against the trembling bud.  
Harry winced at the slight burn as Draco slowly push the first finger in, Harry shifted wanting to get this over with.

“More,” he demanded urgently.

Draco hesitated curling the first finger lightly before pressing in a second finger. Harry groaned at the pain the second finger brought panting heavily at Draco immediately started twisting and curling and scissoring them before forcing in a third finger. Harry cried out there was defiantly pain that time.

Draco waited for his to nod before slowly pulling out and then forcing them back in, Harry cried out again he never realized how vocal he could be. Pretty soon harry was practically fucking himself onto four of Draco’s fingers and loving every second of it. Draco ripped his hand away and flipped Harry forcefully onto his back roughly replacing his fingers as he leaned over Harry to watch his face, “You truly are a virgin whore kitten.” Draco chuckled lustfully licking his lips as Harry struggled to find a way to keep moving on Draco’s fingers. Draco reached down wrapping his hand around Harry’s length working in time with his other hand Harry went wild before screaming and releasing all over his chest. 

“Draco,” Harry panted in exhaustion, “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Draco smirked, “Aw kitten, but it’s time for the main event.”

Harry’s eyes widened as Draco leaned over him shuffling through the drawer again for the box of condoms he’d seen earlier, they’d be going with him later. Harry wouldn’t need them without him anyway. He’d destroy the other sizes and keep the X-large to use later with Harry.

“You realize I’m taking these all with me later right.” Draco drawled finally finding the right box.

Harry frowned craning his neck to look at the drawer, “Why?”

“Who would you be using these with other then me?” Draco asked with a slight edge in his tone.

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. Draco really WAS possessive and selfish, but that was alright. Harry was the same to a lesser extent. “Hurry up.”

“Impatient,” Draco snorted before ripping the condom open with his teeth and rolling it on pinching the top. He quickly slicked himself up noting that Harry was slowly becoming hard again.

He glanced up at Harry’s face as he lined himself up, “Ready?”

“Hurry,” Harry glared impatiently.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Relax,” He breathed as he slowly but forcefully pressed the head in.

Harry didn’t listen immediately tensing up in pain. “Harry relax!”

He reached his hand under the small arch Harry made in his pain rubbing circles into his lower back to try to relax him.

Harry panted heavily whining at the pain biting his lower lip as he tried to relax, but it hurt so much the muscles in his legs hurt! Harry finally managed to calm down enough to nod hopefully if he got this all out of the way now it’d stop hurting sooner. “Hurry! Now!”

Draco hesitated before forcing himself in to the hilt clamping his hand over his mouth to muffle the scream that followed. Harry squirmed and cried clutching at Draco’s arms and shoulders and trying to push him off.

“Shush, just relax!” Draco urged holding Harry’s hip still and whipping his tears with his thumb.

Draco quickly began kissing his neck and chest doing his best to distract him.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity later Harry told him in a trembling voice to move. Draco groaned in gratitude, “I swear I’ve never felt anything tighter love.” 

He pulled nearly all the way out before slowly pushing in again. Harry gave a shuddering breath that actually felt sort of nice. “More” he ordered more confidently.

Draco glanced up at him before complying moving a bit faster, Harry groaned in annoyance, “More, Harder.”

Draco’s eye brows hit raised in surprise, snapping his him forward roughly.

“AH YES HARDER PLEASE!”

Draco smirked climbing onto his knees without unseating himself he roughly grabbed Harry’s hips chuckling when Harry’s hands caught his wrists as anchors, “You asked for it.”

With that Draco began driving into Harry as roughly and quickly as he could. Harry’s eyes rolled back and he started screaming begging Draco to take him as hard as he could, Draco chuckled breathlessly as he drive near violently into the boy beneath him, he definitely liked it rough Draco had no doubt. Draco bent down as Harry reached up for him meeting each other for a deep and filthy kiss Harry still making desperate noises as Draco continued to drive him higher and closer to the edge, “Touch me please touch me.” Harry begged quickly trying not to choke on his own tongue as he was pounded silly.

Draco reached his free hand down and tried to caught the boys bouncing erection he gave up after a second shaking his head before wrapping his arm around the boys back for leverage and pounding into him harder than he ever thought possible Harry screamed wrapping his legs and arms around him tightly doing his best to match the thrusts but it didn’t seem possible.

“Scream my name,” Draco growled into his ear breathlessly.

“DRACO!” Harry screamed before his vision went white slowly fading to black. Harry still felt Draco driving into him, so he obviously wasn’t dead. Harry gasped trying to force air into his lungs as he blinked and groaned trying to regain his vision despite the white spots that danced across his sight every time Draco drove into him after reaching that euphoric high at least twice more Harry could really tell his mind was so fuzzy. Draco finally slammed in violently shook as he growled out his release and collapsed onto of Harry in exhaustion. Harry panted heavily wiping Draco’s sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes and pressing an tired kiss to his forehead, “That was fun.”

“We should do it again,” Draco panted breathlessly with his eyes closed.

Harry glanced at his clock, “Tonight,” Harry agreed.

Draco jerked up and looked at Harry in disbelief.

“It’s midnight,” Harry chuckled breathlessly, “We’ve been at this for eight and a half hours.”

Draco smirked before they both stared laughing and Draco groaned dragging himself off Harry and out of bed. “I should really get home. Lucius will be sending a house elf to wake me in six hours.”

“Why?” Harry asked looking horrified at the thought of waking up that early in the summer.

Draco groaned rolling his neck, “Narcissa doesn’t approve of some of the things they’re teaching at Drumstrang, she thinks they’re making me too… rebellious. They’re looking to transfer me to another school.”

“So come to Hogwarts,” Harry smirked wincing as he sat up, reaching over he nipped lightly at Draco’s shoulder, “I’ll make sure you behave.”

Draco fought a smile as he looked over his shoulder, “Will you now, hm, maybe I’ll suggest it. Though I’ll leave you out he might not let me otherwise.”

Harry chuckled watching him shuffle around looking for his clothes. Harry snatched his boxers away when he found them. “I’m keeping these.” He smirked at Draco’s shocked face.

“To make sure you come back.” Harry explained with a wink.

A slow grin spread across his face, he braced his hand on either side of Harry hips and leaned in for a deep passion filled kiss, “I think that more motivation for me to come back then the boxers.”

Harry grinned widely and flopped back on the bed to watch Draco clean himself up before dressing he quickly cleaned Harry up despite his protests before reaching into the nightstand to steal all his condoms, (Seriously? Your actually taking them?) before leaning over the boy to devour his mouth one last time. “See you tonight. Hopefully with good news.”

Harry grinned as he watched his ‘BOYFRIEND’ climb out his window wink at him then drop out of sight. He struggled to get under his comforter before sighing into his pillow with a goofy grin on his face. He was sooo glad that he moved in next to Draco Malfoy. And also that ‘Malfoy’s Don’t Share!'


	2. Chapter 2

Harry spent the next morning, anxiously distracted. He knew he had Sirius worried, but he couldn’t help doubting Draco’s sincerity. Would he really come back, or was last night just a bit of fun? Now that he’d had time to think, he realized how reckless last night had been, not that he regretted it. Merlin knows he could never regret something that good. He sat at the kitchen table, after Sirius went home, pushing his Sheppard’s pie around on his plate. Harry couldn’t help but feel silly, sulking over someone he didn’t even really know. Regardless, he was sort of disappointed. 

“Waiting for me?”

“!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Thump Crash Bump

Harry blinked rapidly looking up at the blonde leaning against his counter clutching his stomach as he laughed. “Draco?”

“Expecting someone else Kitten?” Draco asked looking amused, though there was an almost imperceptible edge to his voice that gave him away.

Harry gave an unimpressed snort, as he pushed himself to his feet. He caught Draco’s hand and pulled himself up. “My Boyfriend, you haven’t seen him have you, tall dark and jealous?”

“Prat,” Draco chuckled pulling him into a hug, “I have good news.”

Harry looked up curiously the blonde had a pleased grin on his face.

“Alright… What is it?” Harry pressed tilting his head slightly, and tugging lightly on the taller boy’s shirt.

Draco laughed lightly tugging Harry closer by his belt loops, “I’m going to Hogwarts.”

Harry froze in surprise looking up at the other boy, “You asked him?”

“I did say I would,” Draco frowned, disgruntled by the other boys lack of enthusiasm.

Draco yelped in surprise, as Harry practically knocked him over, catching his mouth in a surprise kiss. He mentally shook it off returning the smaller boys kiss.

Harry panted heavily after releasing the other boy smiling sheepishly, “Sorry, I thought you might’ve been having me on when you said that.”

“What?” Draco frowned before crowding Harry against the table, “Do you honestly believe I’d willingly go to a different school while you prance around attracting Merlin only knows who. I already told you, Malfoy’s DON’T share. I don’t want anyone touching what’s mine. And this… This is Mine!” Draco grabbed Harry’s ass roughly pressing their hips together.

Harry blushed scarlet dropping his gaze submissively, “Well what about you?”

“What about me?” Draco huffed, scowling as he released the other boy, only to trap him as he braced both hands on the table.

Harry scowled meeting his gaze, “Your hot Draco, both girls and blokes at school will be after you… I don’t like it.”

“Are you worried?” Draco smirked crowding closer.

Harry sneered pushing fruitlessly against his chest, “It’s not funny.”

“Kitten, NO one can make me give you up. And to chase anyone else would mean leaving you wide open to anyone watching… I’m not about to let that happen. You have all of my attention, only you.” Draco raised an amused brow, “Besides, I highly doubt anyone there is as tight and satisfying as you. You make the sexiest sounds.”

Harry flushed in embarrassment scowling as he pushed roughly at Draco’s chest. “Piss off pervert!”

Draco chuckled darkly, catching his wrists and pinning his hands to the table as he lowered his mouth to his neck. “Are you saying you don’t want it?”

Harry grunted averting his gaze and doing his damndest to remain quiet, “You’re an ass.”

“You wanted me, can’t back out now,” Draco chuckled nipping at his jaw.

Harry shivered and tried to shoulder the older boy off again, “Knock it off. Bloody Hell I’m beginning to wonder why.”

“Because I can make your toes curl, and light every nerve in your body on fire. I can make you scream louder, beg harder, and need so much more… do you still want me to stop?”

Harry trembled lightly memories of last night drifting lazily through his mind, “Upstairs.” He decided.

Draco smirked before releasing him and strolling calmly toward the hallway.

Harry scowled rubbing at his face roughly as he leaned heavily against the table. Was he really going to do this, with that complete prat? He was sort of acting like the same guy. Was this the real Draco or was he just compensating for his vulnerability last night?

“Coming Kitten?”

Harry grunted flushing awkwardly at the nickname. It was both humiliating and kind of a turn on. It made Draco’s Dominance all the more apparent, the demeaning term of endearment. Harry sulked quietly before slowly moving toward the stairs. Draco leaned lazily against the wall at the top of the stairs, looking as if he couldn’t care less if Harry followed or not.

“You know…” Harry drawled coolly, “I could just kick you out, and masturbate tonight.”

Draco’s expression immediately darkened and he reached out quickly dragging Harry up the last two steps by his shirt. Harry winced as his ankle connected sharply with the edge of the step. “I told you, this is mine, you don’t even touch it unless I tell you too.” Draco growled gripping Harry’s ass near painfully.

Harry was frozen with shock at the strong reaction he’d invoked from the blonde. As soon as his thoughts caught up he scowled, “Then quit treating me like some kinda Sex toy or something. I’m not something you can just use to entertain yourself Draco, I’m your boyfriend! Do you even know what that means?”

Draco stepped away from him slowly, eyeing him warily.

Harry rolled his eyes sighing heavily before giving Draco a hard look. Studying the boys face, he had to look again. Harry took a calculated step forward eyes never leaving the blondes face. Draco cleared his throat and looked away shoving his hands in his pockets. Harry blinked in shock and tried to catch the blonde’s eyes. 

“Are you blushing?” Harry demanded eyeing the almost unnoticeable pink hue on the boy’s cheeks. 

Draco sneered, stepping back and leaning against the wall arms crossed defensively across his chest.

Harry tilted his head thinking over what he’d just said and trying to figure out what could’ve embarrassed the blonde. He couldn’t think of anything… unless.

“Draco have you ever had a Boyfriend… or a Girlfriend for that matter?” Harry asked slowly, a small smile flirting with the corner of his mouth.

Draco glared before shoving off the wall and invading Harry’s personal space, “Who needs one when I can fuck them for free?”

“That’s not how this is going to work Draco,” Harry scowled, annoyed at the older boys emotional retreat. “I don’t care if you’ve never been in a relationship before. Like you with my virginity, it actually makes me feel a little smug being your first.”

Draco raised a surprised brow, relaxing slightly, “Does it now.”

“It does, and it makes the thought of returning to Hogwarts, where you’ll be fawned over like a shiny new broom, all the more displeasing,” Harry deadpanned. He really didn’t like that idea at all.

Draco smirked, “Looks like we both have some learning to do.”

“Huh?” Harry frowned at the sudden change in subject.

Draco chuckled, pulling the slightly resistant boy closer, “Well I’m going to teach you how to be a proper bed partner,” Harry scowled at the older boy’s smug smirk, “and you’re going to teach me how to be a boyfriend.”

Harry blinked in shock at the awkward admission, and was Draco blushing again? Harry decided not to mention it this time. He wound his arms around Draco’s neck loosely and smiled slightly, “I can do that.”

Draco chuckled lightly, still looking a little uncomfortable.

“Lesson one, you have to relax.” Harry laughed, “Part of being together is just spending time being with that person, you don’t really need to do anything.”

Draco frowned, not seeming to understand.

Harry chuckled grabbing his hand and leading him back down stairs, he led him into the living room and pulled him down onto the couch. Grabbing the remote he turned on the TV. Draco blinked watching the pictures move around the screen. “What is...?”

Harry laughed before he proceeded to explain a muggle Television set to the Pureblood.

“Ah, I think we learned about this in Muggle studies, but I’ve never actually seen one. So we just sit here and watch it?” Draco asked glancing at the raven haired boy.

Harry nodded, “Being in a relationship is all about spending time together, sex is only a part of it, the physical part. Granted it usually comes after we’ve known each other for a while but every relationship is different.”

Draco and Harry sat in silence watching a random comedy show, Draco glanced at Harry every once in a while feeling anxious.

“Scoot over,” Harry sighed after a while.

Draco glanced at him startled, “Excuse me?”

“Scoot over I want to lean against you,” Harry ordered, raising a challenging brow at the older boy.

Draco shifted awkwardly not knowing what to do. Harry finally just poked and prodded him into placed before curling into his side wrapping Draco’s arm around his shoulders. Draco stared at him for awhile after he settled. Just watching the raven as if waiting for him to tell him this was all a joke, he didn’t know what to think of Harry’s little… lesson. Draco had only ever been in sexual relationships, he didn’t know how to handle this ‘dating’ stuff. Was he just supposed to sit here and not think about Shagging Harry into the Couch they were sitting on? If so Draco was failing miserably. Why was Harry looking at him? Did he do something wrong? Was he thinking out loud? Was Harry Angry now?

“Upstairs.”

“Huh?” Draco asked dumbly.

Harry scowled, “Part of being a boyfriend is satisfying all of your boyfriends needs… I want you to fuck me now.”

Draco shook his head blinking rapidly at the abrupt about face, “But I thought,” Draco pointed vaguely at the TV trying to catch up.

“I’m still horny from earlier we can hang out tomorrow,” Harry grumbled grabbing Draco’s hand and dragging him up the stairs.

Harry stopped at his door spinning and pulling Draco in to a deep and passionate kiss pressing himself back against the door. The kiss seemed to kick start Draco’s brain and pretty soon he was pinning Harry to the door on his own.

He reached down catching the end of Harry’s shirt and dragging it over his head, “This... this I can do.” Draco breathed before attaching his mouth to Harry’s throat. Harry groaned exposing more of his throat.

“I can tell,” He panted trying to slip free and move them into the room.

Draco obviously got the message, but instead of releasing him, he grabbed Harry’s ass hoisting him up easily to wrap his legs around Draco’s waist and carried him into the room. He moved blindly toward the bed not tripping or stumbling once as he easily maneuvered his way through the messy room.

“I’m impressed,” Harry smirked breathlessly after being dropped onto his bed.

Draco smirked, eyeing Harry’s jeans, “Strip. Now… I’m about to fuck you into that mattress.”

Harry choked eyes widening in shock at the blunt statement, before quickly stripping out of his jeans and pants. He watched transfixed as Draco calmly undid his belt pulling it from its loops before just as calmly undoing his jeans. He finally grunted impatiently reaching out and yanking the jeans down.

“Now Harry,” Draco drawled in amusement catching the other boy’s hands and using them to pin the raven down, “Why so impatient?”

Harry grunted unhappily, “Take off your pants.”

“So demanding,” Draco grinned in amusement, “What if I don’t want to?”

Harry groaned, Draco was going to torment him, he was dating a sadist. “Dracooooo!” He whined pitifully.

“Say it love, I need to hear it,” Draco urged sitting up on Harry’s thighs still pinning his hands down.

Harry pouted, he didn’t want to beg, “If you don’t want to I can always do it myself.”

“Oh really… Show me.”

Harry blanched looking up at the blonde in disbelief, “What?”

Draco climbed off of him (Much to Harry’s dismay) and leaned back against the head board propping his elbows on his knees, “Touch yourself, I want to see it.”

Harry sat up looking back at him in disbelief, “What?”

“I want to see,” Draco repeated seriously, “I’m telling you to touch yourself.”

Harry flushed glancing down at his lap, but just as quickly he was looking away, having forgotten he was completely naked, and very hard.

“Come on now, too shy to even see your own?” Draco smirked, looking the very picture of a sadistic demon in that moment. Harry blushed even more in humiliation and began crawling toward the other side of the bed toward his pants and jeans, “Maybe we should just go downstairs again.” 

Harry didn’t know why Draco’s words embarrassed him, but touching himself in front of Draco seemed very personal, and he wasn’t ready to share that yet.

Harry gasped in shock when an arm caught him around the waist and before he knew it Draco had practically mounted him from behind. Lips brushing sensually against his ear, “it’s alright another time then, let me help you this time.”

Harry gasped when he felt Draco’s hand close around his slightly hard length and begin to pull. “Draco.”

Draco laced his other hand with one of Harry’s gripping the sheets tightly as he slowly moved his hand.

“Please… more,” Harry gasped, dropping his head as he fought to breathe. He was feeling very warm, and their position was very intimate. Draco’s manhood pressed firmly against his cheeks, as if begging for entrance. “Draco!”

Draco sucked lightly at Harry’s shoulder lightly rolling their hips, “I’m going to enjoy taking you again, you were soo… eager for it yesterday… like a little slut.”

Harry flushed, the warm feeling in his body increasing, “Draco,” He whined again.

Draco smirked, “Alright Kitten, “He chuckled sitting up.

Harry flopped forward panting heavily as Draco rummaged through the drawer. He was surprised when Draco roughly flipped him onto his back.

“Go lay on your back at the head of the bed.” Draco ordered, coating his fingers in lube, the silver package of a condom lying tauntingly on his thigh.

Harry flushed again, hating how easily he seemed to be doing that today, but did as he was told. Draco quickly followed him and immediately went to work on preparing him. Harry jerked at the cold finger that was forced into him but did his best to ignore it and relax. Before he knew it he was groaning and doing his best to move with Draco’s fingers.

“On your knees,” Draco ordered after a while.

Harry complied climbing to his knees and glancing back at Draco nervously. Draco leaned forward catching Harry’s mouth in a surprisingly sweet kiss, “Remember to relax.”

Harry nodded releasing a slow breath, “I’m ready.”

Draco slowly pushed in making sure Harry was relaxed as he went, before waiting for Harry.

“Move,” Harry breathed after a while.

Draco complied moving slowly at first, before building into the rough pace that drove Harry forward wildly.

“HA, hahahaha DRA-CO!” Harry cried scrambling to hold onto something.

Draco caught his shoulder driving into the boy as hard as he could, chest heaving with the wonderful mix of pleasure and need.

“Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD!” Harry cried struggling to breathe and brace himself for every thrust.

Harry finally caught the Head board and managed to use it as leverage to meet Draco’s thrusts.

“More please, more,” Harry choked, nearly delirious with the steady shocks of pleasure shooting through his body.

Draco did his best to comply, but his lack of sleep that morning was quickly catching up with him. He nearly jumped when Harry grabbed his wrist looking back at him. Cheeks flushed, and eyes glassy with pleasure.

“I want to ride you,” He panted, pleasure clouding his eyes, his lips red and glistening.

Draco froze, buried deep in the other boy hand still gripping his hip. “Wha?” he panted.

Harry grunted impatiently reaching back and Shoving against Draco’s chest. Draco overbalanced, slipping out with a wet sucking sound, falling onto his back in surprise. Harry quickly straddled his waist before pausing uncertainty clear on his face.

Draco’s brow creased curiously as he waited for Harry to act.

Harry bit his lip eyeing the slick length nervously before holding himself above it awkwardly, “Um, do I just sit on it?” He panted nervously.

Draco rolled his eyes impatiently before grabbing himself and helping Harry line himself up, “Sit.” He demanded.

Harry complied, face pinching slightly at the new even fuller feeling.

Draco gripped his hips tightly guiding his movements as Harry slowly lifted himself, experimenting with the new position. 

“Ride me Harry,” Draco urged, squeezing his hips lightly.

Harry groaned and began moving faster and harder, “Ha ah ah ah ah ah,” Harry panted trembling slightly at the intense shock of pleasure this new position sent coursing through him.

Draco grunted impatiently and planted his feet firmly on the bed, using the leverage to drive himself up and his grip on Harry’s waist to pull the boy down. Harry cried out throwing his head back as Draco set a brutal pace.

“Harry,” Draco growled, he was so close.

“DRACO!!!!!!!!” Harry cried, releasing all over their chests.

Draco grunted when the other boy’s heat tightened painfully around him, pulling a wave of pleasure through his body. “HARRY!”

Harry flopped forward head landing on Draco broad chest, “That was amazing.”

“You’re getting better,” Draco smirked running his fingers through the younger boy’s hair.

Harry hummed dismissively not in the mood to get upset, he wanted to relax, and maybe sleep.

Draco maneuvered them both to the head of the bed, briefly leaving the room to grab a wash cloth to clean them both up. When he finished he tossed the cloth in the hamper and turned to Harry, suddenly looking hesitant. 

“Can I stay here tonight?”

Harry looked up in surprise, “Sure, but is everything ok?”

“Not really, I fought with Narcissa before I came here. I’m not ready to go back yet.” Draco admitted looking at the window grimly. He obviously wasn’t going to elaborate.

Harry hummed in concern before lifting the corner of his comforter inviting the blonde in, “just don’t try anything funny when I’m asleep alright?” He teased trying to cheer the blonde up.

Draco turned back with a smirked, eyes shining with amusement, as he slid under the covers, “Alright, I’ll save it for when you’re awake.”

“Good,” Harry chuckled before curling into Draco’s side, resting his head on the blond’s chest. “Good night Draco.”

“Good night Harry,” Draco sighed, wrapping an arm around the boy’s waist, and holding him close.

They’d worry about everything in the morning, for now they were going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days followed a similar pattern.

Every time Harry would try to teach Draco something about relationships, they would always wind up in bed again. Harry was beginning to suspect Draco was subtly seducing him. He couldn’t honestly be this randy for it. He gasped arching into the blonde when he hit a particularly sensitive spot as he lazily rode out his high.

Draco sucked roughly at the new love-bite he’d left on Harry’s shoulder before carefully removing himself and began to clean them both up. 

Harry panted heavily, watching the blonde through hooded eyes. Draco finished quickly grabbed a clean pair of boxers from his bag, slipping them on he brought Harry a pair from his top drawer.

“Do you not want to date me?” he blurted out thoughtlessly, Draco yanked the boxers back out of his hands frowning in confusion and disbelief.

Draco caught his chin before he could look away, “Why would you ask me that?” He demanded, anger nearly disguising the hurt in his voice.

Harry shrugged self-consciously, “We just always seem to wind up here, having sex, its all we seem to do.”

“Because, you always drag me up here Harry! If it’s not what you want, why do it?” Draco demanded looking upset, he ran his hands roughly through his already messy hair, “You said a boyfriend is supposed to satisfy all his boyfriends needs, what more can I do for you!” 

Harry’s eyes widened at the stressed note in the other boys voice, “I’m sorry, I guess I … I don’t know, maybe I am this needy. I think I thought you’d stop me if you didn’t want to. That would be okay you know.”

“Would it?” Draco demanded eyes skeptical as he glared at the younger boy.

Harry felt like he’d been slapped, he never wanted Draco to feel like he couldn’t say no to him, he didn’t want to be that kind of boyfriend, “Of course it would,” He grabbed Draco’s wrist trying to pull him closer.

Draco didn’t let him, pulling his wrist away, “You know I’m sort of glad you brought this up, ‘m beginning to feel like that’s all you want from me,” he threw back still looking hurt.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel that way,” Harry whispered, staring at the comforter, and trying to clear the lump forming in his throat.

Draco sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, “Why do you drag me up here all the time Harry?”

“I don’t know,” Harry sniffed trying to hold back tears, he’d obviously hurt the other boy without meaning to. He felt like a horrible boyfriend, “I guess I just couldn’t control myself. I thought you were trying to seduce me so we didn’t have to do anything else.”

Draco looked back at him, feeling offended, “I didn’t do anything, how in the name of Merlin was I seducing you?”

“On purpose,” Harry huffed flushing in embarrassment, “You’re obviously seducing me without meaning too.”

Draco rolled his eyes heavenward praying for strength, “Right, name one time I ‘unintentionally’ seduced you.”

“When we were swimming today,” Harry deadpanned. Glaring at the older boy, as an embarrassed, blush spread across his cheeks.

Draco tilted his head thoughtfully, “How…” he frowned not able to think of anything he did while they were swimming that could be considered seducing.

“Merlin Draco forget it,” Harry blushed covering himself with the blanket, “ ‘S not like it matters, everything you do is seductive.”

Draco raised a surprised brow, before a slow smile spread across his face. He understood now, he nearly pounced on the unsuspecting raven, as something an old friend once told him came hit him like a rogue bludger. Harry squealed struggling for a moment before he realized what the blonde was doing, “Wha… Draco, are you cuddling with me?”

Draco grunted, burying his nose in the soft black hairs just at the back of Harry’s neck, he was not cuddling. He was… whatever “Go to sleep, we’re napping now.”

Harry squirmed trying to turn over so he could look at the blonde. Draco tightened his grip, “No means no Harry,” He teased, the relief making him feel playful and giddy. Harry wasn’t just using him for great sex.

Harry blinked in surprise before scowling, “I wasn’t trying anything, I’m just –“

“Uh huh,” Draco interrupted, sounding amused, “We both know you can’t resist my sexy good looks, everything I do is irresistible… remember.”

Harry nearly choked on his own laughter, “Okay that did sound cheesy,” Harry chuckled shaking his head at his own words.

“Makes me feel good though, at least I know you’re not just using me,” Draco sighed, a soft smile on his lips, “I guess this is what Vik meant by the bedroom phase.”

Harry frowned, turning to look at the blonde, “Bedroom phase?”

“Yeah,” Draco propped himself up on his elbow looking down at the other boy, “It’s a phase in a relationship, after you first have sex. When you can’t get enough of each other, so everything you or your lover does turns each other on. Vik said when he and Silvija got together they missed a lot of their classes because they kept winding up back in his dorm room, not always in his bed either.”

Harry blushed heavily, “wow, so I’m not a randy freak?”

“No,” Draco chuckled kissing the boy softly, “You’re completely normal.”

Harry sighed in relief relaxing into the blondes hold, “So Vik, is he a friend of yours?” Harry asked curiously. He had a lot of making up to do, he wanted to know everything about Draco.

“Yeah, but he’s more like an older brother,” Draco sighed, pulling Harry closer, “My best friend’s are Mikhail Koshkov and Orion Black.”

Harry started in surprise, “Orion Black?”

“Mhmm, probably related to your godfather, Orion and Mikhail are the two people my Parents want to get me away from the most. They hate how much trouble we cause together.” Draco chuckled, thinking back on all the mischief they caused.

Harry turned over to look at the blonde, a mischievous sparkle in his eye, “Like pranks?”

“For the most part,” Draco chuckled sitting up, “Merlin I hate Lucius and Narcissa. I hate their stupid rules, I mean what’s wrong with having a bit of fun? Being free? Why can’t they let me be… me?” Draco sighed shoving his hands in his hair, and pulling at it.

Harry was about to answer when a sharp tapping sound interrupted. Harry and Draco looked over at the door in shock, faces paling drastically.

“I think you’d both better get dressed and come down to the kitchen… Now,” Sirius insisted, face grim and foreboding.

Harry and Draco dressed slowly before walking slowly down to the Kitchen. Sirius was at the counter making tea. “Sit,” He instructed firmly, without turning to look at them.

The two sat stiffly at the table staring at their hands, Harry glanced up to see a dark look on his Godfather’s face. The man was working up a rage, and Harry needed to stop it now.

“You and Draco aren’t so different!” Harry blurted out, wincing at the sharp look that Sirius threw at him.

“He doesn’t agree with his parents views, he feels trapped at home, he just wants to be free!” Harry was desperate for his godfather to see that Draco wasn’t just another Malfoy.

Sirius’ face softened slightly, and he sighed before leaning back against the counter, “And what does that have to do with me finding you in bed together?”

“That was my fault,” Harry blurted out, interrupting Draco who looked like he’d been about to confess or something else incredibly stupid like that.

Sirius raised a brow, silently demanding an explanation.

Harry blushed glancing at the table, “Umm, I sort of, seduced him? I wanted to! He wanted to wait but we’d been seeing each other secretly for a while and I didn’t want to wait anymore.” He lied convincingly.

Draco was staring at him, disbelief shining in his eyes, his face a blank mask.

Sirius clenched his jaw, a twitch forming in his left eye, he looked like he might have a fit or something.

“Sirius?” Harry asked nervously, standing slowly.

Sirius turned bracing his hands on the counter mumbling something about fifteen and a drink. “Please tell me you used protection,” Sirius asked weakly glancing back at them.

Harry and Draco nodded in embarrassment, staring at the table. Sirius nodded, “alright then, I’ll leave telling your parents about your… relationship, up to you. We won’t mention this ever again. Just know Malfoy, I know where you live,” Sirius jerking his thumb at the window behind him where they could see Draco’s house.

“I won’t hurt Harry,” Draco promised as Sirius started out of the room with a cup of tea, “I won’t let Lucius or Narcissa either.”

Sirius paused, glancing back at the blonde over his shoulder thoughtfully, “See that you don’t.”

Harry reached over grabbing Draco’s hand as he watched his godfather retreat into the living room with his tea, he obviously wasn’t leaving until Draco was.

SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL

Sirius sat heavily in the Chair next to the fire, listening to the softly murmured conversation in the kitchen. This was not what he’d been expecting when he’d decided to come and check on Harry again today. His godson had been distracted as of late and he’d been worried. He took a sip of tea and watched the flames dance, trying to decide on what to do.

He’d heard the boy profess his hatred for his parents, so he knew that was probably true. The way he spoke reminded him eerily of himself at the boys age before the Potter’s took him in. He sighed thinking over everything he’d heard them saying before he entered. 

Orion Black… the boy was friends with Reggie’s kid. He hadn’t seen his younger brother in a little over eleven years, Blonde hair and Brown eye’s flashed across his mind, the kid had been good looking. Maybe he should give Reggie a fire call, they had made up hadn’t they. Maybe Reggie could tell him a bit about this Malfoy boy as well.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Over the next few days, Sirius was conspicuously present from morning until night, never giving the boys a moment to themselves. The second Draco arrived he’d call after them to leave the door open. The boys would shift awkwardly and agree.

Suspiciously enough on the fourth day, He was gone, nowhere to be seen. Harry and Draco exchanged a curious look before shrugging and taking a seat on the couch. They’d just finished watching an episode of South Park (“What the bloody hell am I watching Harry?” Draco had asked, looking horrified.) When Sirius strolled out of the Fireplace and took a seat on the couch next to the two. 

“Your parents are going to be home Tomorrow Kid, you might want to start thinking about what you’re going to tell them. My suggestion… is waiting until before you’re both preparing to leave for school. Let them Cool down while you’re both safely tucked away at Hogwarts.” Sirius patted the blondes shoulder before climbing to his feet and heading for the Kitchen. The two watched him go curiously, not sure what to think of his new attitude towards Draco. After a few seconds they shrugged and turned back to the T.V.

As it turned out James wasn’t going to be home tomorrow. Word came in from The Head Aura that things had gotten a bit out of hand and James had been hurt Protecting Lily. He’d been sent to Saint Mungos immediately.

Harry ran through the Hospital Sirius and Remus close on his heels. “Dad? Dad?!”

“Harry,” Lily called from down one of the halls, Harry did an about face and rushed toward his Mother, hugging her tightly, “MUM!”

The beautiful Auburn haired witch hushed him gently rocking the boy in her arms, “He’s going to be okay my Bambi, James will be fine.” She hushed him trying to quell her own worry.

“ ‘m not Bambi,” Harry muttered sullenly, trying to hide his tears in her hair.

Lily gave him a watery smile, as she laughed, “You’ll always be my little Bambi.” 

Harry rubbed his eyes, “He’s gonna be okay?”

“He’s stable for now, All we can do is wait until he wakes up.” Lily informed him sadly.

Lily looked at Sirius, “I’m going to be staying here at the Hospital Sirius, I’d appreciate it if you and Rem stay at the House with Harry.”

“I want to stay too!” Harry declared loudly.

Lily smiled brushing his cheek, “I know love, but knowing you, you’d sit and fuss over your Father just as much as I’m going to be. But he’s going to be fine, you go enjoy your summer, I’ll call for you when he wakes up alright?”

Harry sighed and agreed allowing his Godfathers to lead him back to the lobby, and back home.

Draco was waiting in the living room concern etched clearly into his face. Remus like Sirius was suspicious at first. Surprisingly Sirius was the one to calm him down before leading him from the room to talk.

Draco fussed and worried over Harry until the raven couldn’t take it anymore and burst into tears in his boyfriends arms.

Sirius and Remus rushed back into the room, softening when they saw Draco looking frantic as he tried to calm the boy.

“I don’t know what to do!” Draco pleaded with the older raven haired man.

Sirius smiled sadly and led the boys over to the couch, “Come on kiddo, James’ gonna be just fine, you heard your mum, Lil would never lie to you about this sort of thing.”

“What if he doesn’t wake up,” Harry asked quietly, face in his hands, “I hate his job, why can’t he just be a Healer like mum, I don’t worry about her as much.”

Sirius chuckled softly, “Your Dad’s got a Saving- people thing, don’t know where it came from, but he’d never be satisfied in a hospital. He’s more active than that, he needs the thrill.”

“Thrill my ass,” Harry grunted angrily.

Draco shifted awkwardly glancing at Sirius who seemed to have had the same thought and looked just as embarrassed.

Remus and Harry looked between the two curiously before scoffing, “Pervs.”

“What!?”

Nearly a month passed with no word on His Dad. Harry was worried yes, but he didn’t dwell on it long. He had Remus, Sirius, and Draco to distract him. Sirius and Remus stayed in the Guest room and Draco came over first thing in the morning only leaving when it was time for bed usually around eleven or eleven thirty. Harry was happy to see him getting along with his godfathers, even going so far as to start a prank war with Sirius. 

Harry had laughed the first time Draco had pulled a prank on Sirius. Sirius had made a passing comment accusing the teen of being a pretty boy. The blonde had seemed to let it slide with nothing more than a raised brow. The next morning Sirius had woken up with wide glittering Blue eyes, full pink lips, and a long mane of blonde hair. Draco had smirked and asked him who the ‘real’ pretty boy was. Sirius had thus declared war, beginning a seemingly never ending prank war.

This is what Lily came home to that Friday afternoon, freezing in the Kitchen door way, she stared in surprise at a furious looking Sirius. He was being held back by Remus, the man seemed to be trying not to laugh, while gesturing wildly at a laughing blonde. The teen was being scolded by her son, who was fighting an amused smile.

“What is going on here?” Lily asked warily, staring at the blonde in confusion, she didn’t recognize him though he looked familiar.

The room froze and Harry shifted nervously standing in front of the blonde defensively, “Um… Mum, Your home, is Dad with you?”

“No he’s still healing, but your Birthday’s coming soon so I thought I’d come home. Who’s this?” She asked suspiciously.

Harry bit his lip nervously glancing at his Godfathers, Sirius jerked his head as if to say, get on with it. Harry sighed, “Mum, this is my boyfriend… Draco Malfoy.”

 

“Malfoy hmm,” She eyed the blonde appraisingly for a moment.

Sirius, in an effort to calm the storm before it happened, opened his mouth to defend the boy when. “HEEEEEEE HAAAAAWWWW!” 

Lily jumped in surprise glancing at the humiliated looking Black before laughing joyfully, “Sirius you sound like an Ass!” 

“Draco hexed him to Bray like a donkey every time he opens his mouth,” Remus chuckled lightly immediately stopping at the cold look the man threw him.

Harry fought back an amused smile, “In Draco’s defense, Sirius turned his hair pink yesterday, and spiked his meatloaf with a yodeling potion.”

“Oh my,” Lily smiled softly, grinning at the sullen Black, “You have been an Ass Sirius.” She laughed at the disgruntled pout the man gave her before reversing the hex, “Now who wants to help with Dinner. Will you be staying Dear?”

Lily smiled at Draco kindly, seeming pleased when he agreed.

Two days before Harry’s Birthday James woke up and the family hurried over to the Hospital. Both Lily and Remus agreeing it would be best to wait and tell James about Draco before leaving for school.

“James isn’t very rational about these things love.” She’d told Harry before they left, “Draco dear, make yourself comfortable here we won’t be but a few hours, help yourself to the fridge.”

Draco smiled gratefully and nodded, he’d come to like Harry’s family so far, he was still very nervous about Harry’s father. Harry’s Mum and Uncle Remus were kind and warm everything he wished his Mum was, and Sirius was Strong, and supportive and Caring the way his father never could be. In short he loved Harry’s family and was quite a bit jealous.

Draco was in the Kitchen making tea when he heard the floo in the Hallway, signaling someone was home.

“Harry, Mrs. Potter? Padfoot, Moony?” He frowned when no one answered and turned to go check. There in the doorway stood an older gentleman and what had to be his wife staring at him curiously. “Ummmm.”

“And just who are you young man?” Charlus Potter asked curiously, staring the boy down.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sighed as he stepped out of the Floo. He was relieved his Dad was alright, but he’d worried about poor Draco, waiting alone back home. It was times like these he wished his Father could be more open minded. Unfortunately that was not the case, and he was sure if he found out about Draco now, he’d curse his boyfriend into oblivion.

 

“Harry?”

 

Glancing up, Harry grinned at the sight of his ever patient boyfriend, he was too good to him. He strode quickly over to the taller boy, and launched himself into the blonde’s arms, immediately placing an eager kiss on his lips. Yes, he’d wait to tell his Father, maybe he’d tell him after he graduated… when he can properly hide Draco… in America, or Australia…. Somewhere he can’t find them. That sounded lovely.

 

Harry frowned when Draco almost immediately pulled away, a strained expression on his face. He almost looked afraid.

 

“Draco?”

 

“Hello Harry, no greeting for your old Granddad?”

 

Harry froze, a horrified expression taking over. He glanced up into Draco’s pained eyes, blindly reaching for the older boy’s hand, to squeeze in comfort. His Grandparents were here. Despite all Harry’s confidence that they’d accept Draco, he was still nervous about their initial reaction. After all, his Father must have got his quick temper from someone. The question was which of his Grandparents was it?

 

A firm familiar hand grasped his shoulder as his Mother and two godfathers stepped out of the Floo. The three Adult’s seemed to pause apprehensively before slowly making their way over. Harry took a deep breath before turning to look up at his paternal Grandfather.

 

“’Lo Grandfather Charles, Grandmother Amelia, it’s good to see you.”

 

Amelia Potter, a slender regal looking woman with kind eyes, gazed sharply down at her Grandson. “Now, now, none of that now, mein kind. It’s Oma and Opa to you kleiner,” she murmured sternly a slight German edge accenting her speech. Harry glanced at his shoes nervously gripping Draco’s hand tightly behind his back.

 

“Oma… Opa… I see you’ve met Draco,” he managed to keep his voice level, though he knew if he were to release his Boyfriends hand from the death grip he had it in, his hands would be shaking violently.

 

Amelia and Charles exchanged mildly amused looks, “Yes, seems a bit shy though, he hasn’t said much. Though I assume he’s your boyfriend.”

 

“…Yes,” Harry answered after a pause, glancing up at the two hesitantly. They didn’t appear to be angry. Maybe he was in the clear, he really wanted them to like Draco, and after all he was a big part of Harry’s life now.

 

Charles smiled kindly at the two, “Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy, I hope my Grandson’s not giving you too much trouble.”

 

Harry and Draco exchanged surprised looks. Charles and Amelia Potter laughed merrily, at the expression on both boys faces. Lily, Sirius, and Remus just shook their heads in wary amusement.

 

Things were alright for now.

 

MDS MDS MDS

 

The Day before Harry’s Birthday, Draco took Harry on their first date.

 

“Aren’t you worried your parents will find out?” Harry asked anxiously, giddy excitement bubbling in his stomach, as Draco led him by the hand down the street. His other hand shoved into the worn brown canvas coat Sirius had lent him. Sirius had actually lent him the entire outfit, to decrease the chances of someone possibly recognizing him.

 

Draco scoffed shooting an amused look over his shoulder, “Har this is a primarily muggle town, anyone who’d recognize me is back that way. Even so, I’m wearing muggle clothes, no Witch or Wizard with half a brain would DARE accuse a Malfoy of wearing muggle garb much less to either Lucius or Narcissa themselves.”

 

“Right,” Harry mumbled, looking amused at his boyfriend’s giddy behavior at getting one over on his parents. Draco had been more then interested when Sirius had offered him the clothes. Going through everything and feeling every article commenting on the different fabrics. Harry had to threaten the boy to get him to pick a damned outfit so they could go. Sirius had to promise him full access to his clothes for their dates to finally get him out of the house. Though Harry couldn’t exactly complain, Draco looked sexy as hell in Muggle clothes, especially his ass.

 

Now Draco was dragging his shorter boyfriend down the street rushing along so they wouldn’t be ‘late’. Harry was sure to point out that if they did happen to be late it’d be his own fault. Draco slowed to a stop raising a brow at him. He turned, keeping his hand in a firm grip. Draco tugged the smaller teen closer, the space between them almost nonexistent, mercury boring into jade. Harry blushed suddenly feeling shy as Draco dipped his head breath caressing Harry’s lips. His breathing stuttered before Draco gently took his lips in a soft sweet kiss. Right there… in the middle of the road… for anyone and everyone to see. Harry’s heart fluttered at the path his thoughts were taking. Wrapping his free hand around the blonde and threading his fingers in the hair at the nap of his neck. The older teen hooked a finger in the belt loop of his younger boyfriend’s jeans pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Harry’s breath stuttered as Draco pulled away licking his lips.

 

“Now it’s both our faults.”

 

Harry blinked at the satisfied look on the older teens face, not understanding, “Huh?”

 

“Never mind,” Draco chuckled, tongue sweeping his top lip again. Harry’s eyes followed the movement, his breathing was still ragged. Draco didn’t seem to realize that he’d just initiated the first REAL kiss they’d shared in… weeks! Feeling a bit cheated Harry scowled at his boyfriends back thinking quickly, Draco would NOT get away with teasing him. Snatching his hand away the raven made a beeline for the park. He had the perfect idea.

 

Draco shouted in protest footsteps thundering after him. Thinking on his feet Harry darted around a tree hiding from site.

 

The park was like a small island, though there were houses surrounding the small circle of land there were also plenty of trees making it the perfect, secluded hang out for teenagers later in the evening. Today it was empty. Spotting the blond rounding the corner Harry darted forward tackling him.

 

Draco grunted as they landed with a thud… in a sandbox? Before he could investigate that thought further Harry was tangling his fingers in his hair and attacking his mouth. Draco’s brows shot up in surprise, before mentally shrugging. He could live with this. The movie could wait until next time. Draco rolled them over so Harry was the one laying in the sand.

 

“That hurt Kitten, why’d you run?”

 

Harry shrugged smiling contently, “I wanted to be alone with you, and what you had planned sounded like it was going to be crowded.”

 

“I was taking you to the Cinema,” Draco confessed, smiling indulgently at the petulant look his boyfriend gave him.

 

Harry scoffed rolling his eyes, “How cliché, the cinema. Come on Draco, you can do better than that.”

 

“I’ve never been to the cinema… I wanted the first time to be with you,” Draco admitted resting his chin on the boys’ chest as he settled comfortably between his legs.

 

Harry flushed in slight shame, “Oh… I’m sorry, we can still-”

 

“No it’s alright… another time. You’re right; it’s been too long since we’ve had any time alone.” He leaned up, kissing Harry’s jaw line and following it up to his ear, tugging lightly on his earlobe with his teeth.

 

Harry gasped, arching lightly against the blondes hard body. Draco snuck his hand under the slighter boy, grasping at his lower back, as his lips attacked the skin behind his ear.

 

Groaning Harry hooked one of his legs around Draco’s using his new leverage to grind up into the blonde. Draco panted against Harry’s lips, “We could get in so much trouble for this.” He mumbled between panting breathes.

 

“I know,” Harry gasped, lidded jade eyes staring into passionate mercury orbs.

 

 _*Wolf Whistle*_ “Ow OW! Get em Potter! Smack that Ass!”

 

Harry groaned miserably, sagging into the sand. Draco blinked, trying to process what was just shouted at them, through the lusty haze. Harry squirmed struggling to brace himself up on his elbows. “Chuckie, Noah… Paul, you’re interrupting something.” Making eye contact with his confused Boyfriend he mouthed the word ‘Muggles’ to let him know they were safe. Draco nodded absently trying to sort his thoughts.

 

A stocky brunette snickered at them, “Yeah and probably saving any innocent children who have the misfortune of wanderin’ over here.”

 

“Sod off Noah,” Harry snapped tossing a handful of sand that inevitably fell short, he needed something heavier... like a bat.

 

‘Noah’ held his chest with a mock wounded expression, “Chuck he hurts me, right here.” He gestured to the wrong side of his chest, obviously trying to indicate his heart.

 

“Wrong side genius,” An athletic looking teen snorted, running a hand through curly auburn locks, “Sorry Har, couldn’t stop em.”

 

Harry shrugged looking resigned as the shorter of the two brunettes, who undoubtedly had to be Paul, bounced over, “So Har,” he leered, “who’s the eye candy?”

 

“Back off Paul,” Harry sniped, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck. A smile flirting with the corners of his lips as Draco dragged them both to their feet, kissing his jaw again.

 

Draco rolled his eyes at his possessive boyfriend, though he knew he’d act the same if the situation were reversed. Feeling safe introducing himself to the muggle teenagers, Draco stuck out his hand to the boy, “I’m Draco, Harry’s boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Paul looked surprised, glancing at Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded grinning smugly as he tightened his hold on the blondes’ neck.

 

Paul shrugged grinning like a cat that got the cream, “Well at least we know he’s not taking a tumble with some random bloke in the park.”

 

“Paul!” Chuckie and Harry protested in shock, Noah just looked shocked.

 

Draco scowled at the boy, dropping his unshaken hand, “I hardly find that funny.” He tightened his hold on Harry’s waist.

 

Paul merely shrugged giving the blonde a heavy lidded smile.

 

“Anyway, when did you two start seeing each other, how’d you meet?” Chuckie asked in an attempt to change the subject.

 

Harry was giving his so called ‘friend’ Paul a cool glare as he held onto the Blonde defensively.

 

Draco shot him one last cool look before turning his attention to Chuckie, “Well I live next door to him and-”

 

“Oh so you’re the bloke he stalks,” Paul interrupted, a sly smile on his face, as if he’d just revealed something Draco hadn’t known.

 

Draco raised a cool brow, “I’d hardly call sitting in a tree top, and yes I knew he was there, stalking especially considering I didn’t mind. You on the other hand ARE bothering me.”

 

Paul scowled rolling his eyes, “Then you’re both weirdoes, I’m gone. Noah, walk me home.”

 

Noah shot Harry and Draco an apologetic look before jogging after the shorter boy.

 

Chuckie scoffed, “Ignore him, he’s a petty little bitch. He’s not fond of Harry because Harry ‘ruined’ coming out for him. Apparently he had this elaborate overly dramatic ‘I’m Gay speech’ planned and Harry beat him to it. The Drama Queens just being a vindictive little Bitch.”

 

“Please that Prat hated me before that,” Harry grumbled, snaking his hands under Draco’s jacket and around his waist, and snuggled into his chest.

 

Chuckie shrugged helplessly, before eyeing Draco, “So you’re him, huh? You’re the bloke who caught Harry’s attention.”

 

“I guess,” Draco scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “He talked about me did he?”

 

Chuckie smirked at the growing blush on Harry’s face, “Wouldn’t shut up about you actually. Seamus and I were debating coming over and forcefully introducing him to you. But we figured that might be too strange.”

 

“No stranger then climbing into your stalkers bedroom window and engaging him in a make out session,” Draco smirked, satisfied with the startled look on the boys face and Harry’s burning blush.

 

Harry smacked his chest sharply, “Draco! Don’t tell him that!”  


“You…” Chuckie snorted in amusement before he burst out laughing, “Oh wow!”

 

“That’s it, we’re leaving,” Harry decided, snagging the blondes wrist and dragging him toward the town, “Maybe we can still catch a movie.”

 

Draco snorted in amusement, “Now hold on, I’m talking to your friend,” He pulled the embarrassed raven to a stop in front of the other boy.

 

“Yeah Har, we’re just getting to know each other,” Chuckie teased, an amused glint in his blue-green eyes.

 

Draco grinned slyly, “So you got any embarrassing stories about him I should know about?”

 

“Obviously,” Chuckie barked out a laugh when Harry began to protest loudly, whining about their ruined date.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and dropping his chin on top of the shorter teens head, “Next time mate, I promised Harry a trip to the Cinema.”

 

“So how’d you wind up in the Park?” Chuckie asked, glancing between them with a bemused expression.

 

Draco grinned cheekily, “Couldn’t keep his hands off me.” Harry huffed snatching Draco’s wrist and dragging him away from his ‘ex-friend’ who now couldn’t stop laughing.

 

“Seriously Draco, worst date ever right now!” Harry hissed, scowling at the amused look on the older boys face.

 

Draco rolled his eyes before taking the lead again, “I wanted to go to the Cinema, it was your idea to take a tumble in the sandbox.”

 

“Not the point,” Harry hissed pouting at his supposed Boyfriends back. They walked in silence until they reached the Town Square, where everything ‘fun’ was located. He frowned as he was lead into a pizza parlor. This definitely wasn’t the cinema, “Draco?”

 

Draco grinned sheepishly at the Cashier, “Hello, I know we’re kind of late but… I had a preordered Pizza under Black, we’re not too late are we?”

 

The cashier messed around on the computer a bit before smiling and leading them to a table, “we were a bit behind today so you’re actually not too late, I’ll go grab it from the hot box, and bring it out. You two can find a table.”

 

Draco smiled in relief before thanking her and quickly finding a table.

 

“I thought we we’re going to the cinema?” Harry asked settling in across from him.

 

Draco grinned reaching over the table to mess Harry’s hair, dislodging some left over sand, “Remus said you liked pizza. Lily said you liked Movies. So I thought why not the classic Dinner and a movie date. Sirius helped me set up the Pizza part, he also went to Gringotts and exchanged a few Gallons for Muggle Currency so we could come here and go to the cinema.”

 

Harry blinked realizing he hadn’t even thought about how Draco would be paying for this. It was a sweet gesture, Draco asking His Mum and Godfathers for help. He knew it took a lot for Draco to ask for help. He must have really wanted to impress Harry today.

 

“Is this okay?” Draco asked, looking for Harry’s approval. He was still a little insecure about his abilities as a boyfriend and Harry was constantly reassuring him that ‘yes’ he was happy with him.

 

Leaning over the table Harry placed a soft kiss on the blondes’ lips, “More than. I love this Draco.”

 

Draco smiled taking his hands over the table, “Good, because I was sure Sirius might’ve been getting revenge for that time I accidently made his hair fall out.”

 

Harry snickered. His Mother had decided that as a Marauder, Sirius had an unfair advantage in the prank war, and began giving Draco suggestions. One such suggestion was putting Nair in Sirius’ shampoo. In true Good Boyfriend form, Draco hadn’t ratted her out, unfortunately that meant Sirius was gunning for him. Poor Draco hadn’t even known what Nair was, the poor sod.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Sirius knows better than to mess with our dates, he knows I’d get him for it.”

 

At that moment a grimacing waitress dropped off their pizza, “here you are, one large Garlic Anchovy Pineapple and Jalapeño Pizza. Enjoy!”

 

Harry blinked at the waitress’s quickly retreating back before looking down at the pizza. Draco was eyeing him and the pizza warily.

 

“Um… sounds… appetizing?”

 

Harry’s blank expression slowly morphed into a scowl, “I’m going to kill him.”

 

English Translations

Mein Kind – My Child

Grandma – Oma

Grandpa – Opa

Kleiner- Little one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last of my Prewritten chapters! The next one should be up in the next week or two! Thanksgiving is just around the corner so I'll say it now. Happy Thanksgiving! I know I'm thankful for all your support! You guys keep me writing, as does feedback! So let me know in the comments below what you think of the story so far! I read and respond to every one of them. Enjoy your week! Until next time -T.I-


	5. Chapter 5

Draco frowned as he stepped into the Potter household. Muffled shouting could be heard just down the Hall, causing the boy to hesitate before fully entering the House. This was not what he’d been expecting to encounter when he’d come over to celebrate Harry’s Birthday today. He’d expected to arrive to laughter and smiles. The sight of his Boyfriends miserable tear-stained face and a furious one-sided arguement was not what he’d had in mind.

 

“Harry?”

 

The raven haired boys head whipped up and before he knew it his arms were wrapping around the boy and he was staggering back with the force the he’d been hit with. Choked cries muffled against his chest could barely be heard.

 

“I don’t want them to come,” Harry whispered in a scratchy voice.

 

Draco’s brow pinched as he led the distraught boy over to the couch, “Who? Love what’s going on?”

 

Harry’s breath hitched as he attempted to force himself to calm down, “My Aunt and Uncle… and their… Son.” He forced out, frowning as he took deep even breaths, it seemed to be helping a bit.

 

“What do you mean, is something wrong, Harry what’s going on?” Draco felt so confused, was something happening he needed to know about? Were his Aunt and Uncle trying to take him away and make him their Son? WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

 

Harry breathed deep for a few moments before reiterating, “My Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin are coming to celebrate my Birthday… Grandma Isabel insisted, so now they’re coming over.”

 

Draco frowned, studying the other boys’ expression thoughtfully, “And you and Lily don’t want them here?”

 

“No,” Harry mumbled voice thick with tears, “The Dursley’s are horrible people. You know my Mum’s a Muggleborn?”

 

Draco nodded, adjusting himself on the couch to get comfortable, gesturing for Harry to continue.

 

Harry took an unsteady breath, “Aunt Petunia hates magic, as a Muggle she looks down on anything she views as… Unnatural. Magic’s at the top of her list. Her Husband and Son happen to share her views.”

 

“So why did your Grandmother invite them then?” Draco could read between the lines. Harry’s Aunt and Uncle hated magic. Therefore, they hated Harry and, probably let him know every chance they got. With their son shared those views, and Harry being Gay, it would only make the situation worse.

 

Harry laughed humorlessly, “Gran is always trying to resolve the tension between Mum and Aunt Petunia. It’ll never happen though… not after what they did.”

 

“What did they do Harry,” Draco asked, spine stiffening at the sinister underlying meaning to those words.

 

Harry shook his head rapidly leaning into Draco’s chest, “I don’t want talk about it yet, please Draco… just promise me you won’t leave me alone with them?”

 

Draco rubbed the smaller boys back soothingly, vowing quietly “I promise Love… they won’t come anywhere _near_ you.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

The Dursley’s, Draco learned, were not an attractive lot.

 

Petunia Dursley, Lily’s sister, had a long thin neck, and a very horse-like face. The blonde was hard pressed to find any indication that the ghastly looking woman was related to the beautiful woman that was Lily Ann Potter.

 

Vernon Dursley, the woman’s… Husband(?), Was a very large man. Make no mistake the man was definitely not tall, as the top of his head just barely skimmed Draco’s chin, but the man made up for it in width. Draco could understand how Harry could see the man as intimidating though as the man was taller than Harry, and definitely wider.

 

Dudley Dursley,… Could you even _call_ that thing a child? This had to be a form of abuse. The boy was only a few months older than them and was already _wider_ _than his Father_! Draco wasn’t even sure how he’d made it through the door without getting stuck. It must have been charmed to expand or something.

 

“Petunia,” Lily greeted coolly, wrapping her arms around Harry’s shoulders and hugging him to her chest protectively. Harry reached up to squeeze his mothers wrist comfortingly, but never looked up from the floor.

 

Petunia didn’t even respond merely smiling tightly in return.

 

Draco didn’t like them already.

 

“Call this a house,” Vernon grunted gruffly, whiskery mustache twitching in disgust.

 

Draco felt his lip curl, “You could leave. Seeing as you weren’t invited in the first place.”

 

The Dursley’s and Mr. and Mrs. Evans froze in the doorway, looking up as if just noticing he was there.

 

“Well said Draco,” Lily murmured approvingly, releasing one hand from Harry to stroke the back of his head in affectionate approval, never looking away from her family.

 

Mrs. Evans turned stern eyes on her youngest, “Now Lily, really, I’d thought this was supposed to be a family affair. And I’d hoped we could all get all this once.”

 

“Draco is Family Mother,” Lily murmured stiffly pulling the surprised and admittedly taller boy closer, “As are Sirius and Remus. They’ll be here momentarily.”

 

“Draco!” A cheerful voice called from behind. Draco blinked, startled as he was dragged from Lily’s arms into a massive and uncomfortably masculine Hug, Charles Potter then.

 

“Hallo Liebes (1),” Amelia pulled the blonde from her Husband pressing a firm kiss to his cheek. Draco quickly masked his surprise, spotting the sharp spark of irritation in the woman’s eyes, they’d heard the Dursley’s and were providing a united front against them. He could do that, he could _definitely_ do that.

 

Draco smiled warmly down at the shorter woman, Harry had obviously gotten his short stature from her, “Lovely to see you again Amelia, Charles. And how was work at the Ministry Charles? No trouble with the other Council members I trust? Draco may not have said much when these two arrived so suddenly two days ago, but Amelia and Charles had not had the same reservations and had discussed work while awaiting their Grandson’s arrival.

 

Charles grinned, a pleased glint in his eye. The Game was on.

“Course not, you know me.”

 

“Tougher and more stubborn than an Ox,” Draco smirked, repeating Amelia’s complaint of two days earlier. Charles barked out a laugh as Amelia smiled, Lily and Harry smiling bemusedly, not quite part of the conversation but not isolated from it as the Dursley’s and Evan’s were.

 

Amelia laced here arm with his, “Come Draco Mein Kind, I wanted to run an idea by you to get your opinion.”

 

“Of course Liebe Frau (2), Is this about the experiment you’re doing with the Wolfsbane Potion?” Draco asked in actually interest, that’s not to say he wasn’t interested in Charles Potter’s work as a member of the Wizengamot. He’d just never held in interest in Politics, experimental Potions work however had always been a Passion of his.

 

“But of course, mien kind,” Amelia smiled, the mischievous spark leaving her eyes for a more serious look, as they led the awkwardly (The Dursley’s and the Evan’s) silent group to the Dining room. “Harry tells me you dabble in experimental Potions. Well it just so happens the Potions Lab I work in will be in need of a new intern next summer as our present one will be graduating this year and moving on to his Mastery.”

 

Draco froze turning to look at the Woman attached to his arm.

 

Amelia smiled as if she could read his thought, but with a quick prod at his shields he ruled that out. “You would have to work for it obviously, make sure you score at least and O on both your Practical Exam and your Written Exam, and of course have a written recommendation that I’d be happy to provide so long as you study hard this year on not just Potions but all your subjects.”

 

“Are you serious?” Draco breathed floored by the kindness of the usually stern sounding woman.

 

Amelia reached up to pat his cheek, “You’re a Good Boy Draco, and you are kind to my Harry, I’m more than happy to return that kindness.”

 

Harry burst in on the touching moment wrapping his arms around his startled Grandmother hugging her tightly, “Thank you, thank you, Thank You Oma!” Harry laughed before releasing her and launching himself into Draco’s arms.

 

Draco caught the boy easily still staring at the smiling woman incredulously. She didn’t know him, owed him nothing really. And yet she was willing to pay him a kindness for simply loving her Grandson… Draco’s eyes widened at his revelation. He loved Harry… He Loved Harry… Well Fuck! How’d that happen?

 

A softly spoken comment caused both boys to freeze. Ice over took the warmth in Amelia and Charles Potters eyes. Lily became as stiff as a board, the happiness slipping quickly from her face, only to be replaced by anger.

 

“What did you just say?” Draco asked coldly. Let know one say he’d inherited nothing from Lucius Malfoy, when he was Angry… you could _feel_ it. “I didn’t quite _hear_ you Dursley. Would you like to repeat that?”

 

The almost Walrus like man shifted mustache twitching anxiously before seemingly deciding Draco wasn’t a threat. So he repeated himself.

 

**_Crash_ **

 

Petunia and Isabel shrieked, futilely attempting to shield a cowering Dudley, as Draco charged forward slamming Vernon Dursley into a wall fist raised as if to hit him.

 

“Draco!” Harry cried, as Charles and Jonathan Evan’s attempted to pull the Teenager off the rapidly suffocating man. Draco had him by the throat… maybe, probably, he wasn’t exactly positive through all the chin rolls.

 

“Woah kiddo!” Sirius and Remus hurried in after exiting the Den (Where the Floo was located) and witnessing the attack. It took them a moment but the four men managed to pull him off the fat man.

 

Draco swore furiously grabbing Sirius arm to get his attention, despite the man’s already firm grip on the Blonde’s own arm, “He called Harry a Shirt Lifting Pillow Biter!”

 

Sirius and Remus froze, expression quickly becoming stony, especially after spotting Harry’s distraught teary eyed face peeking out at them from his Mother’s comforting embrace.

 

“Dammit I TOLD you Isabel!” Jonathan raged, rounding on his Wife, “I told you to leave it be! I can’t BELIEVE you pulled a stunt like this after the damage they’ve already done!”

 

“Now see here Jon!” Isabel began puffing up indignantly.

 

Jonathan was having none of it, “NO! You see here! It’s quite obvious Dursley and Petunia are toxic when it comes to Harry! I’ve been silent long enough. I’ll not have her and her _Family_ harming Harry anymore. They locked him in a Cupboard under the stairs for ELEVEN Days Isabel! HE was Four! That THING dislocated his arm! They left him to suffer like that for ELEVEN DAYS Isabel! If he wasn’t a Wizard he’d have probably LOST proper use of that arm!”

 

“That thing, is also your Grandchild Jon, Dudley is your Grandson too!” Isabel shouted back, frustration and grief warring on her face.

 

Jonathan merely looked disgusted, “and look what our Daughter and that Man have turned him into! He’s a Bloody psychopath! Every time you drag these two families into the same house he tries to hurt Harry again. There’s no reason, no provocation, he just _wants_ to! I’ll not have it. And I’ll not have you ambushing Lily and Harry like this again. You only thought you could get away with this because James isn’t here.”

 

Isabel looked horrified, “How dare-”

 

“Don’t you give me that poor Dudley tripe Isabel! The boys a menace!” Jonathan snarled, eyes burning with anger.

 

A pathetic sniveling interrupted them, “Mummy, Granddad hates me!”

 

“Shut UP you manipulative little shit!” Jonathan roared, rounding on the Dursley’s.

 

Petunia and Vernon looked indignant holding the massive boy protectively between them, “Don’t expect a visit for the Winter Holiday!” Petunia warned shrilly.

 

“Best news I’ve heard all day! Take your Mother with you!” Jonathan retorted scathingly, Isabel looked affronted as her eldest Daughter ushered her out with her family. He slammed the Door behind them leaning on it heavily. “I’m so sorry Lilybug.”

 

Lily relaxed slightly rubbing her sons back soothingly, “I know it wasn’t your fault Dad.”

 

“Your Mother…” He deflated rubbing a tired hand over his forehead, “I _think_ she means well, but she can be so selfish. Your sister had to get it from somewhere though right.”

 

Harry released his Mother, latching onto Draco instead, so she could go comfort his Grandfather.

 

Draco rubbed his back soothingly, “A cupboard huh?” he murmured lowly. He’d regretted not hitting the man the moment he’d heard. He’d regretted not hitting his Son when he’d heard about Harry’s arm.

 

“Yeah,” Harry murmured quietly attempting to burrow deeper into Draco’s warmth.

 

Draco hummed, “Should’ve hit the bloody bastard.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

The rest of Harry’s Birthday passed much more peacefully, there was a small disturbance, when an hour later Mr. Evan’s took a call only to return twenty minutes later looking solemn. After much prodding from Lily he announced him imminent divorce. Lily and Harry had quickly apologized, the latter looking miserable.

 

“Harry it’s not your fault, your Gran and I have been unhappy for a long time now. This was just one fight on many we’ve had over the last few years.” Jonathan informed the boy, before pulling him into a warm hug, “Never think this is because of you.”

 

Harry nodded but still looked forlorn, so Jonathan looked at Lily, “You wouldn’t be cross with me if I gave him his present now would you?”

 

“I’ll find a way to survive,” Lily teased smiling lightly as Harry’s face lit up.

 

Jonathan laughed leading the boy out to the car while he bounced around asking what it was. “You’ll have to wait and open it Brat!”

 

Harry frowned when he’d managed to look through the whole car and find nothing that look even remotely present like, “Granddad?”

 

“Do you like her?” Jonathan smirked, ignoring his daughter’s instant protests.

 

Harry choked turning back to the Car, a brand new red 1995 Bentley Continental. “No I couldn’t!” He protested.

 

“Dammit let me spoil my favorite Grandson! I’m old and now that I’m gonna be alone I won’t have anyone to spend money on let me have this!” Jonathan grouched, but it was obvious by the slight smile on his face he wasn’t too angry at their protest. “You and James don’t ask for anything and Harry’s a great kid, I’m glad to spoil him a bit. You were talking to James about teaching him to drive here soon. Now he’ll have something to drive after he gets his license. It’s not like I can’t afford it Lil.”

 

Lily sighed eyeing the car guiltily as well as the cautiously hope look in her son’s face. “Oh, alright! But you can’t have it until you get your license!”

 

Harry cheered, before dragging an incredibly confused Draco over to the car, and began explaining what if was and what it was for. The intrigued look on the blondes face made Lily smile. She’d been so worried that Harry’s Birthday would end in disaster, but Draco had actually managed to save the day in an admittedly unusual way, but here you have it. She hugged herself loosely, wishing not for the first time that James was here, unharmed and open minded so he could see just how _alive_ Harry was right now. She’d always believed her son was as happy as he could be, but seeing him now she knew. Harry wasn’t truly happy until he found Draco, and she’d be forever thankful for that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English Translation
> 
> (1) Hallo Liebes - Hello Love
> 
> (2) Liebe Frau – Dear Lady


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until tonight to post this chapter but I just can't! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

In the days following Harry’s Sixteenth Birthday party, things seemed to get better. Mrs. Evan’s moved out, she was temporarily staying with the Dursley’s the last he’d heard. Mr. Potter was released from Saint Mungos two weeks after Harry’s Birthday. As a result Draco saw less of him. So after six weeks of short stolen moments, it was a relief to wake up early on September 1st with the knowledge that in a few short hours he and Harry would be boarding the train to Hogwarts. Where he wouldn’t need to hide their relationship, he could kiss his boyfriend breathless and it would be nobody’s business but their own.

 

“Draco,” Narcissa drawled coolly, as he sat down at their ornately carved dining room table for breakfast.

 

Draco was in a good mood so he nodded replying politely, “Mother.” He wasn’t foolish enough to start an argument in Family loyalties this morning by calling her by her name.

 

Lucius looked up from the Daily Prophet pinning him with a stern look, “We spoke last night about expectations. But I believe a reminder is in order should you get any… unsavory ideas in that think head of yours.”

 

Draco sighed nodding along. It was moments like this he longed for Sirius’ crass humor, warm smiles, and gruff barking laughter. Lucius would forever be warm, or welcoming the way the striking raven haired man would. A quick glance at the icily stern gaze of Narcissa had Draco thinking of Remus. His warm comforting hugs, reassuring smile and kind advice, and then Lily. She truly was a wild one, like a cool Aunt that helped you get one over on your parents. Yes, Draco would admit it, he was jealous of his Boyfriends family. Harry was so lucky.

 

“Do you Understand Draco?” Lucius asked silkily, clearly under the impression that Draco had been listening “Are we clear?”

 

“Crystal,” Draco drawled coolly, raising a brow at the sneer the older man sent him.

 

Lucius returned to his paper silently dismissing his presence. Narcissa sighed appearing put upon, “Go read a book or something, your bags are packed correct? Just meet Tinsel in the Parlor when it’s time to leave she’ll drop you off at the Station. You want to leave early so no one sees her dropping you off. We wouldn’t want anyone to think poorly of the family would we?”

 

It wasn’t actually a question, more of a threat actually. “Yes Mother.” Draco finished his breakfast and excused himself from the table to ‘read a book’. He actually went back to his room to sleep, hey it was only seven fifteen he had almost two hours before he had to leave. He’d arrive at the train at eight forty five. So he set his wand for eight thirty, and climbed back into bed careless of the wrinkles it’d cause in his clothing. Black slacks and a gray cashmere sweater, he wondered what Harry would be wearing today before drifting off to sleep.

 

He didn’t get to sleep until eight thirty.

 

At eight fifteen Tinsel popped into his room scolding him lightly for going back to bed. Draco liked Tinsel, she was a sweet little thing that had grown up with him, her Mother having been his caretaker as a child. Tinsel shoved him into the bathroom insisting he shower before leaving and proceeded to pack his forgotten trunk… oops he _had_ forgotten. Draco sighed as she lectured him on hygiene as she shuffled through the filthy clothes piled in the corner of his room.

 

“Isn’t worrying about clean clothes your job Tinsel?” Draco teased as he rubbed a towel roughly through his hair adjusting the towel around his waist.

 

The tiny elf turned to scowl at him, “Master Draco is being difficult again, is making Tinsel very disappointed in him he is. Draco is knowing that filthy clothes is to be put in his Hamper!”

 

Draco chuckled, “You know I have to rebel as much as possible, and if my room is messy Narcissa and Lucius won’t bother me in here.”

 

“Sir and Lady will only be punishing Tinsel instead,” the elf grumbled shrewdly rolling large eyes.

 

Draco snorted skeptically, “You know they can’t, technically you aren’t bound to them. You are bound to me. You’re my house elf, they can’t touch you.”

 

“They can be trying to,” Tinsel grumbled moodily folding new clothes, clothes he’d gotten from Sirius into his trunk after setting out a pair of Dark wash jeans a black t shirt and a gray green button up that he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Draco frowned turning her words over in his head.

 

“Have they been asking you where I was going this summer again?”

 

Tinsel smoothed out a shirt in his truck not meeting his gaze. “Master Draco is not to be worrying. Tinsel is a Good Elf. Not be saying anything about Masters trips, Or about…” Tinsel looks around with wide eyes before blinking up at him.

 

Draco nods frowning slightly, “Tinsel I order you to join me at Hogwarts this Year. I’ll need my personal Elf while at school. Should Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy call for you, you are not to heed them. I’ll send word once we arrive at Hogwarts. After dropping me off you are to go to Hogwarts and check in with the Headmaster inform him that you have my permission to help there in any way possible but that I am your main priority.”

 

Tinsel sagged in quiet relief before straightening and bowing, “Tinsel does not deserve such a kind Master. Tinsel will do this.”

 

“I’m not just your Master Tinsel, you are my friend,” Draco corrected quietly, reaching down to hug the tiny creature. He felt her small body tremble slightly before she pushed him away.

 

“Master is being too kind again,” Tinsel scolded lightly, wiping her eyes on the silk fabric she wore as clothes. Draco couldn’t convince her to wear anything else so he’d made sure she had two and ordered her to wash whichever one she wore that day. So she was always clean and well taken care of. Not that he’d explained it that way, as she would have a fit if she knew Draco was trying to take care of her.

 

Draco rolled his eyes hearing his wand go off, “Let’s head to the Parlor. We should be leaving soon.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Draco fell asleep the moment he settled in his compartment, dozing lightly against the window. So it was safe to say the heart attack he nearly had when someone landed in his lap and placed a rough kiss on his lips, was completely justified.

 

“Merlin’s Balls Harry, are you trying to kill me?” Draco joked weakly to the smaller boy. Harry smiled at him sheepishly.

 

“Sorry Draco, I really missed you though, and I wanted to say Hi.”

 

Draco couldn’t resist the small pout on the boy’s lips and forgave him with a quick kiss, “Hello love, how was the rest of your summer?”

 

“Hello Draco, it was absolutely boring,” Harry smiled happily turning to the doorway, “I want you to meet some people.”

 

A few unfamiliar teens stood uncertainly in the doorway, as if he might send them away. Draco adjusted Harry in his lap and gestured to the empty seats around them, “Please.”

 

Five students filed into the compartment taking seats around them, Draco raised an amused brow as the all eyed him warily, so he’d have to start then.

 

“Draco Malfoy, I’m Harry’s boyfriend. And you are?” His smile was teasing he didn’t want them to feel uncomfortable around him. They were Harry’s friends after all, so they had to be good people… right?

 

A curly haired brunette relaxed slightly but the suspicion was still there, “Hermione Granger, Harry’s Muggleborn friend.” Harry looked horrified at her introduction.

 

“Well Hermione, I’m not sure how that’s suppose to matter, but I assume you were under the impression that your blood statue would offend me. Tell me do you attempt to scare off all Harry’s suitors or am I just special?” He smirked at the satisfied yet appropriately embarrassed look on her face.

 

Hermione cleared her throat primly and shot him a stern look, “I was merely looking out for my friends best interest, can’t have him dating prejudices berks that will try to control whom he’s friends with.”

 

Draco hummed in agreement, “Well if you could do me the favor of warding off any other suitors I’d be forever grateful, he can be a bit thick when it comes to these things.” Draco murmured scowling at his boyfriend. Harry shot him an unamused frown.

 

On one of their dates, before Mr. Potter returned home, Harry had taken him to an Arcade where one of the Employees had flirted relentlessly with him. Harry had brushed it off as her being polite until she’d given him her number, and he’d had to kindly explain that he was gay and dating Draco. The girl had been devastated and a bit peeved claiming he’d led her on.

 

Hermione and a red haired girl exchanged amused looks, “Sounds about right, I’m Ginny Weasley by the way.” The same calculating gleam in her eyes, Draco could understand their caution. He was a Malfoy after all. No matter how much he didn’t want to be.

 

“I promise you that won’t bother me,” He smiled warily, best to say this now, “I’m not my parents’ biggest fan either. If anything I’d say I probably resent them just as much, if not more, than everyone else. I’m not blood prejudice and I think their arrogant bastards for thinking they’re any better than any other family. And their feud with your family is ridiculous, just because Cassiopeia Malfoy fell in love with Jeremiah Weasley over a century ago? That’s got nothing to do with us and I refuse to be bothered by it. They were in love, we should let the matter rest.”

 

Ginny blinked cocking her head curiously, “That’s what it’s been about? Dad said Malfoy’s didn’t like us but he never said why.”

 

“Abraxas would rant about it. I heard the story a lot as a child, every time he encountered your family actually. It got really annoying after a while. You’d have thought it’d only just happened.” Draco grumbled sullenly, before smiling at her, “Anyway it’s a pleasure to meet you Ginny.”

 

Ginny smiled brightly nudging a red haired boy beside her. The boy rolled his eyes before extending a hand, “I’m Ron Weasley, Ginny’s older brother and Harry’s best mate.”

 

“Nice to meet you Ron, Harry rarely shuts up about you, I’ve half a mind to be jealous,” Draco teased, smiling as a bright red flush over takes the red heads face.

 

Harry smacks his chest looking affronted, “I don’t talk about him that much. But they’re my friends they’re bound to come up eventually. If anyone has a right to be jealous it’s me! You talk about Orin and Mikhail about as much as I talk about my friends!”

 

“Did I hear my name?”

 

 

Everyone turned to the dorm in union, Draco nearly dropping Harry as he surged to his feet, “Mikhail?”

 

A tall Raven haired boy stood leaning in the doorway a cocky smirk in place. Rugged Bulgarian features and dark stubble, mocking sable eyes. It was him it was Mikhail.

 

“What…” Draco began trailing off, was he still dreaming?

 

Mikhail snorted, almost looking offended, “You didn’t honestly think Rion and I were just going to let you leave us behind did you?” He asked in slightly accented English, Draco and Orion usually spoke in Bulgarian when they were at school but he was pretty fluent in English.

 

“Rion… Orion’s here as well?” Draco almost gapped as the familiar blonde rounded their dark hair friend the smirk at him impishly.

 

“Hey Malfoy, long time no see?”

 

 

A startled noise shook him from his shock, “Orion’s a GIRL?!” Harry demanded in disbelief.

 

Rion raised an amused brow at the surprised boy while Draco frowned in confusion.

 

“I didn’t mention that?” Draco blinked at the annoyed look Harry sent him, before insisting, “I could have sworn I mentioned that.”

 

Orion chuckled softly, “It’s ok Harry, Draco didn’t exactly tell us about you either, hasn’t really talked to us much lately either. We actually found out he was switching school’s from my Uncle.”

 

The blonde flipped golden curls over her shoulder shooting Draco an aggravated frown, “He can be a real piece of work right?”

 

“You don’t say?” Harry agreed scowling at him. Draco looked between the two helplessly.

 

“Well I’m boned this year,” Draco griped, crossing his arms in annoyance “Won’t even make it to Halloween with you two ganging up on me.”

 

“Oh please, Draco no, American slang it’s so crass,” Orion complained wrinkling her nose at him.

 

Harry flushed slightly knowing Draco had probably gotten that one from him watching American TV at his house. Draco grunted rolling his eyes and moving back to his seat, knowing Mikhail and Orion would be joining them.

 

“Everyone this is Orion Black and Mikhail Koshkov, some friends of mine from Drumstrang. Rion, Mik, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. I haven’t properly met the other two. I apologize.”

 

“Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, it’s please to meet you all.” The sandy haired boy introduced with a thick Irish accent, his tall dark skinned friend nodding at his name.

 

“Pleasures mine,” Orion returned politely, smirk still in place. “Are we allowed to meet your boyfriends Draco?”

 

Draco grunted throwing her an annoyed scowl as he pulled the smaller teen into his lap wrapping his arms around him defensively, “No.”

 

The train jerked before slowly starting to move.

 

“Don’t be rude Draco,” Harry scolded, looking unimpressed.

 

Mikhail snickered looking amused, “Yeah, don’t be rude Draco.”

 

Orion’s smirk broke into a smile, “I think I like him. It’s Harry right?”

 

“Yeah, you said your Uncle told you Draco was switching schools? Please come in.” Harry invited kindly. Draco wanted to throw them both into the hall.

 

Orion nodded taking the seat between Draco and Seamus, while Mikhail put their trunks on the racks above them, before sitting between Ginny and Hermione. “Yes it was quiet startling when he burst into our Foyer flailing around about how a blonde menace named Malfoy was corrupting his little nephews’ innocence. I’d almost believed he was talking about a little boy until father made him explain.” She looked mildly amuse by her story, but Harry was blushing fiercely and Draco wished the floor would swallow him up. Harry’s friends were staring at them in an odd mix of horror and amusement. Ron looked a bit peaky actually. Hermione looked about ready to lecture them, as a mother would her children.

 

“Thank you Orion!” Draco gritted out tightly.

 

Orion raised an amused brow, “You know corrupting doesn’t always involve sex Draco but thanks for clarifying.”

 

“SHUT UP Orion,” Draco hissed as Harry, mortified, buried his face in his hands.

 

Mikhail rolled his eyes as Ginny, Seamus, and Dean roared with laughter and Ron turned green. “Knock it off Rion. You’re being a menace and the school year hasn’t even started yet.” The boy scolded.

 

Orion held her hands up defensively, “Alright fine, we’ll talk about our summers then. All that boring tripe.”

 

“Thank you,” Draco grunted, rubbing Harry’s back comfortingly.

 

Orion sighed, before turning to him with mischief in her eyes, “How was your summer Harry?”

 

“Dammit Orion!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to post Pictures of Orion and Mikhail it didn't work! If someone can help i'd be grateful, if not i'll describe them better in another chapter.


	7. Sorry for the AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :(

I didnt want to have to do an AN but i figured you all deserved an explanation. 

1 my Laptop was stolen before Christmas and I lost the Chapter(s) i was working on for 'The Lie in your Truth' and 'Malfoy's Don't Share' as well as my other Stories.

2 My Sister anounced on New Years Eve that she was Pregnant and having a Boy!

3 My Sister's (Same Sister) Husband was Arrested New Years Day while on a Coffee run :( His Ex claimed he'd hit punched their Daughter (His oldest shes 3) he's been applying for full custady do to her Drug Addict boyfriend. The Boyfriends claiming he never touched the little girl. We dont believe it

All and all things are crazy. Im so sorry i havent responded to your messages. Im back, i bought a New laptop and hopefully i'll have what was supposed to be the Christmas chapter up soon! Thank you all for being so patient, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've placed Photo's of Orion Black and Mikhail Koshkov at the beginning of this chapter as well as updating chapter 6 to include their photo's. Thank you LittleYepa for your help! Also WARNING TAGS HAVE BEEN UPDATED PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, READING PAST THIS POINT IS AT YOUR OWN DISCRESION AND ACCEPTANCE OF THESE TAGS.
> 
> Thank you for your time.

           

 

Harry squirmed impatiently in his seat, craning his neck as if he might spot a familiar blonde head near the door.

 

“Harry sit still!” Hermione scolded from across the table, annoyance flashing across her usually friendly features, “Draco and the others will be sorted soon, okay?”

 

Harry nodded sheepishly and did his best to pay attention to the First years sorting ceremony. Finally after what seemed an eternity, Orion’s name was called. Students whispered loudly to each other as the beautiful girl sat on the stool and smiled at Professor McGonagall expectantly.

 

As the blonde moved gracefully down the aisle, the Head master explained that she was a transfer student from Drumstrang and that she was accompanied by two others. Harry bounced nervously in his seat. He knew Draco wouldn’t be in his House. His parents would never allow it. But maybe Orion or Mikhail could, he really wanted to get to know Draco’s friends, with all the stories Draco’s had told he felt they’d get along splendidly.

 

“Gryffindor!” The Hat shouted loudly, Harry sat in stunned silence for a moment before jumping up and cheering loudly with the rest of his table.

 

Orion smiled beautifully pulling off the hat and handing it back to her new head of house. Walking calmly to the seat beside him a light laughter escaping her lips as he all but pulled her onto the bench.

 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat before calling out Mikhail’s name expectantly. The Bulgarian smirked as he sauntered up to the stool confidently.

 

“Ravenclaw!” The hat shouted decisively.

 

Orion clapped loudly quickly followed by Harry and his friends though they were slightly disappointed in his placement.

 

Mikhail shrugged smirk still in place as he saluted Orion causing the girl to laugh again. He settled beside Cho and a few of her friends, she shot Harry a nasty look before engaging Mikhail in conversation. The side looks she shot Harry, and Mikhail’s slowly darkening expression was all he needed to guess at the topic.

 

“Draco Mal-” *BAM*

 

Harry, and admittedly many other students jumped as Mikhail slammed his hands down on the table, standing abruptly. His jaw tense and fury in his eyes he smiled tightly at the affronted look on Professor McGonagall’s face.

 

“My apologies Madam, I find myself in poor company, I need to move.” He said, by way of explanation.

 

Professor McGonagall raised her brows, raising a hand to stall him, she peered over her glasses at him sternly, “Oh, how so?”

 

“She speaks ill of a friend for the way he was born, I’m uncomfortable around such prejudice, and ignorance so I should really move.” He explained tightly, expression darkening as the girl scoffed.

 

Cho surged to her feet, “It’s not ignorance! Its common sense, his kind is Wrong, DISGUSTING!”

 

Mikhail rounded on her catching the collar of her robes, over at Hufflepuff Cedric jumped up rushing to defend her.

 

“Mikhail,Pusni ya!” Draco barked expression stern, at the same time Orion surged to her feet.

 

“Tya ne si struva nepriyatnosti,” she shouted, though she looked as if she wanted to hit the girl as well.

 

Mikhail released her roughly with a sneer.

 

Professor Flitwick had puffed up frantically when he’d grabbed Chang, “Mr. Koshkov! As your newly appointed head of House I can’t allow you to man handle another student!”

 

“He’s very sorry Professor, Mikhail is just very defensive of his friends, and though I’m not certain of the topic and can only speculate I do believe she’s referring to our new friend Harry’s preferences. Mikhail has two mothers, so she’s not only insulting his friend but also his family.” She explained delicately.

 

Cho looked horrified, “Your parents are dykes?”

 

Mikhail was very lucky Anthony Goldstein was so quick to hold him back, Harry doubted Professor Flitwick would have forgiven him for hitting a girl, no matter how much she deserved it.

 

“Miss Chang!” Flitwick yelped looking horrified.

 

Cho lifted nose looking unrepentant.

 

Hermione apparently couldn’t hold her tongue any longer. “You prejudice little-”

 

“Miss Granger!” Professor McGonagall protested in horror, interrupting her before she could finish.

The Headmaster stood from his seat taking charge, “Miss Chang, please report to my Office after Supper. It seems our previous talk about acceptance has yet to sick in… Mr. Koshkov, I believe it best if you join Miss Black at Gryffindor for the rest of this Supper you shall join your House mates another time. We shall continue sorting Mr. Malfoy, after we’ll sit down for our Meal, Professor?”

 

Cho huffed angrily dropping back into her seat, while Cedric slowly returned to the Hufflepuff table, both sending an uncaring Mikhail accusatory looks.

 

Professor McGonagall faltered, watching Mikhail stalk angrily over to the Gryffindor table, and drop stiffly into the space Hermione and Ginny offered between them. Ginny patted his back hesitantly, earning her a stiff but grateful smile from the boy.

 

“Draco Malfoy,” She called out, though everyone was already expecting it.

 

Draco studied his angry friend one last time before, nodding at Orion and moving resolutely to the stool.

 

“Professor McGonagall warily placed the hat on his head, as if sorting another student may cause more trouble. The Hat remained silent for much longer than Harry expected, or maybe he was just impatient, but if the uncertain look Professor McGonagall was giving him meant anything it probably was taking a while. Professor McGonagall turned to the Headmaster uncertainly just as the seam opened wide and-

 

“Slytherin!”

 

Relief.

 

Draco looked relieved.

 

Despite expecting it, despite knowing it was necessary.

 

Harry’s heart broke a little.

 

xXxXHPxDMXxXx

 

 

Harry sighed staring out at the setting sun, it looked beautiful, as if the clouds themselves were on fire. He didn’t startle when he felt a body press into his back, still intimately familiar with his boyfriends embrace. Draco rested his hands comfortably on either side of Harry’s on the low brick wall. They were out in the court yard on the bridge, where Harry had asked him to meet him after the Welcome Feast.

 

“You know it had to be done right? You know why I have to be a Slytherin?” Draco asked quietly, breath ghosting over the shell of Harry’s ear.

 

Harry nodded quietly, “I know why, that doesn’t mean I like it. Was it very hard for the Hat to sort you?”

 

“Would you believe me if I said it was debating between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It argued both points, then made me give a detailed reason for why I should be a Slytherin. I felt like I was talking to a more reasonable version of my Father, it was… Odd.” Draco decided before placing a soft kiss below Harry’s ear.

 

Harry sighed, relaxing back into the older boys embrace, “I wish we could’ve been in the same house.”

 

“Me too baby, but on the bright side, your roommates will be able to sleep.” Draco smirked, obviously amused by his own statement.

 

Harry frowned over his shoulder, “What’s us being in separate Houses got to do with whether they sleep or not?”

 

“Because if you and I were both Gryffindors, I’d have you screaming my name every night kitten,” Draco smirked devilishly.

 

Harry’s eyes widened an embarrassed flush painting his cheeks. He opened his mouth to respond when a blast of water soaked them both to the bone. Draco swore loudly and colorfully as he rounded on their assailant, “Dammit Rion!”

 

“Tut tut Draco, first day of school and you’re already attempting to corrupt one of my poor innocent Housemates,” Orion teased with a wicked grin.

 

Harry’s friends, as well as a raucously laughing Mikhail, where standing not far behind her.

 

Hermione blushed furiously. “You two looked, comfortable,” Harry knew his friends weren’t use to seeing him in such an intimate position. The thought alone caused the young raven to reach a whole new level of embarrassed, he was sure if any more blood surged to his cheeks they would pop.

 

“Yeah,” was all he could come up with, he had no idea what to say to them in that moment.

 

Draco grunted glaring her down, “bloody maggot.”

 

“Draco,” Harry scolded, smacking his chest.

 

Orion merely laughed, “Come on you dodgy tosser, or did you forget we have classes tomorrow and Draco and Mikhail have no idea where their dormitories are?”

 

Draco winced, “Has everyone left already?”

 

“I managed to catch a student from Ravenclaw willing to wait for Mikhail but your Slytherin’s aren’t to friendly so…” Orion frowned apologetically.

 

Draco sighed, “Right, well. I’ll see you in the morning Harry.” Draco caught his chin placing a soft kiss on his forehead before brushing a quick kiss to his lips, after that he was hurrying back into the school to see if he could follow any lingering Slytherins to the Dormitory.

 

Harry sighed leaning back against the bridge wall crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“It’ll work out I promise,” Orion smiled sweetly as she moved to lean next to him Mikhail and the others moving closer.

 

Harry chuckled miserably, “You sound so sure.”

 

“I am,” she chirped smiling smugly while nudging his shoulder.

 

Harry frowned eyeing her skeptically, “How?”

 

“Because Draco’s never looked at anyone the way he looks at you.” Mikhail responded instead, shrugging like it was obvious.

 

Orion nodded in agreement, turning to lean her shoulder against the wall as she leveled him with a look, “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but Draco’s never dated before.”

 

Harry nodded quietly, unsure of her point.

 

“Well it wasn’t for lack of opportunity I assure you,” Orion scolded, as if Harry had claimed otherwise, “Draco had plenty of people ask him out over the years, but he vehemently refused everyone of them. He swore to me once that he’d never date, because he didn’t want to fall in love. Not until he left school and had enough money saved away from his parents to survive when they inevitably disowned him. Do you know what that tells me?”

 

Harry shook his head staring at her with large eyes. He’d known Draco never had a boyfriend before him, but he hadn’t known that the boy had flat out refused to date.

 

Mikhail dropped a heavy strong hand on his shoulder gripping it firmly, “It means that he thinks you’re worth the risk. I truly hope you prove to be.”

 

“I won’t let anything happen to him.” Harry promised, halting his friend’s defensive protests, “Draco means the world to me… if anything were to happen to him because of me I’d never forgive myself. I won’t lie and say I’m perfect. I’m impatient, selfish, and have the world’s shortest attention span. But Draco doesn’t care, he’s attentive, sweet, and far more than anything I deserve in my life. Honestly I still wake up asking myself if this is all real, but as I said before, I’m selfish. I’m not willing to let him go, so if anyone tries to take him from me, or separate us I can promise you it won’t end well for that person or persons.”

 

Mikhail cocked a brow at him before looking at Orion, “Well alright then. A simple promise not to hurt him would have sufficed. But a declaration mixed with a subtle threat will do as well… I guess.”

 

“Subtle? He basically threatened us not to try and separate them with unknown unspoken consequences, deliberately leaving it imprecise, so our minds can supply horrifying scenarios.” Orion studied him critically before clapping him on the shoulder declaring, “I like him.”

 

Harry blinked owlishly, he’d just basically threatened her, and now she liked him?... She was definitely related to Sirius. This was going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Pusni ya!- Let her go!
> 
> Tya ne si struva nepriyatnosti- It’s not worth the trouble
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for your support! You're all amazing! I truly hope no one was disappointed by the length of this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been MIA all year. I had to take some time away. I no it's not really much of an excuse, but I've been diagnosed with Major Depressive Disorder and My Therapist Suggested I stay away for a while until I was sure I could handle being back. I took the time to heal even took the time away from writing to just focus on healing. I'm hoping I can get back into the swing of things and if anyone's still with the story I thank you for the loyalty. I have every intention of continuing both of my stories, i'm just trying to fight through the block I've encountered after being gone for so long. I have to remember where I wanted these stories to go and i'm trying to see if I can incorporate any of the idea's that have sprung up after rereading my works. Thank you for your loyalty and understanding. I Hope you continue to support my stories to the very end, if I've already lost you thank you for your support thus far.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its Characters!**

**~~ AU-No Dark Lord or BWL!!- Harry Potter has always fancied the boy next door. Ever since his family had moved into the manor in Wiltshire, England, he’d climb out his window in the afternoon and watch the blonde race around on his broom. Harry knew it was wrong and their families definitely wouldn’t approve as they didn’t get along. Oh what did it matter? The boy didn’t even know he existed, he didn’t even know the boys name. So… why was the blonde climbing through his window?~~**

**_ Tree Top Stalker _ **

 

_~Flashback~_

_The train ride to Hogwarts wasn’t nearly as interesting as he’d thought it would be after Orion and Mikhail joined their group. Their friends blended seamlessly, Mikhail engaging Ron and Dean in an argument about Quidditch, Seamus making crude comments about the players now and then. While Orion, Ginny, and Hermione debated the latest Weird Sisters gossip, like whether or not the Lead Singer Myron Wagtail was having an affair with Bass Player Donaghan Tremlett’s wife._

_Draco was content with sitting back and just relaxing, enjoying the peace before he’d have to spend the school year manipulating and out-witting his fellow students._

_Harry merely hummed having settled into Draco’s side as the train pulled into the station._

_“We’re here.”_

_“Oh this is so exciting!” Hermione squealed giddily, before jumping up and pulling open the compartment door, frowning at the overcrowded hall._

_Ron sighed, running his fingers roughly through his hair, “we’ll have to wait for the crowd to thin out some.” He rubbed the brunette’s back as she slid the door closed and flopped back down beside him sulkily._

_“I can’t be in Gryffindor,” Draco admitted suddenly, he hadn’t said anything earlier when they’d all been talking about houses, but he figured he should say something before the sorting._

_Harry frowned, turning to look at him with sad understanding eyes, while his friends protested immediately. Mikhail and Orion nodded with solemn expressions of acceptance. They understood at least._

 

_Ron looked a bit offended, “Why can’t you be a Gryffindor, just because you’re a Malfoy-“_

_Draco felt his hackles rising at the sneer on the red heads face, which is why he was grateful when Mikhail stepped between them, he’d hate to upset Harry by fighting with his friend._

_“That’s exactly why Ron,” Mikhail interrupted, frowning warningly, “Draco’s a Malfoy. If he’s sorted anywhere other than Slytherin Lucius will take it as a threat to the Family and kick him out. He’d be sickleless and on the Streets faster than you could say Quidditch.”_

_The silence was almost deafening as Harry’s friends processed this new information, nearly jumping when the Head boy tapped on the door and informed them they needed to exit the train._

_Ron deflated quickly as they stood to leave the compartment, “Right sorry Mate, I wasn’t thinking.”_

_“I should’ve explained, rather than just expecting you to understand,” Draco smiled tightly, shaking the red heads hand in forgiveness. “Lucius isn’t exactly my favorite topic and I avoid it when I can. I guess I’m just use to Orion, Mikhail, and Harry who know immediately what I mean.”_

_Harry smiled at the warm hand that brushed the back of his neck fondly, he understood that in public they wouldn’t be able to show the school they were together, not yet anyway. Draco had promised he’d find a way and Harry believed him. He could wait he’d wait until graduation if he had too._

 

_Seamus smiled encouragingly patting his shoulder, “We’ll all get there mate. Just give it a few weeks and we’ll all be having full on conversations with nothing but the expressions on our faces!”_

_Draco shot him a bewildered look, as he and Mikhail helped the girls off the train._

_Dean chuckled, “Harry and Ron can have a whole argument with just the twitch of an eyebrow. At the end of last year just before finals they were fighting over something or other, nobody at the table even knew they were arguing. It’s all but dead silent right, Ron suddenly surges to his feet shouting for all the school to hear, ‘Fine, you win, I’ll bloody well do it!’ They’d been arguing all through dinner, thirty minutes straight with nothing but the looks on their faces,” Dean shook his head laughing at the two boys embarrassed expressions._

_“That’s impressive,” Mikhail smirked, an amused glint in his eye._

_Orion giggled as Draco helped her of the train, “That sounds like something Dray and Mika would do, minus the shouting of course.”_

_The two boys rolled their eyes before spotting the approaching staff member and stiffening apprehensively._

_“Orion Black, Mikhail Koshkov, and Draconis Malfoy?” The tall stocky man drawled grudgingly._

_Orion stepped forward boldly lifting her chin defiantly at the sneer the man spoke their names with. “Possibly, and you are?”_

_“Professor Whinsaw, I will be your Defense Teacher this year.” The man’s tone was sharp, and unforgiving, “I don’t appreciate your tone child so watch your mouth least I put you in detention.”_

_Hermione stepped in front of Orion scowling at the man, “Must I speak with Professor McGonagall about you bullying the Purebloods again… Professor?”  The man stiffened at Hermione’s coolly spoken threat, narrowing his eyes with a sneer the man spoke through stiff lips._

_“I’m to inform them that they are to join the First years on the boats.”_

_“Ey got it from ere Whinnie,” A large hairy man spoke gruffly scowling at the man’s back._

_The man scoffed before stocking off pompously. The large man actually stuck his tongue out at the man’s back before turning back to the students sheepishly, “Sorry bout that, names-“_

_“Professor Hagrid!” Harry chuckled smiling up at the man, “You took me shopping for school supplies last year when Mum, Dad, and my Uncles got stuck on a mission.”_

_The man seemed to blush bashfully at being remembered, “’Member me do ya?”_

_“Of course, your one of the coolest Professors at Hogwarts, really wish I opted to take Care of Magical creatures back in third year.” Harry chuckled, as Ron and Hermione nodded wistfully._

_Ginny bounced forward to hug the man, “Yep, I’m the lucky one. Is there anything exciting on the schedule this year, Professor Hagrid?”_

_The man, Professor Hagrid, chuckled lightly patting the young girls back fondly, “ya’ll hafta wait like all the others Ms Weasley. Now Mr Malfoy, Mr  Koshkov, Ms Black, Follow me please.”_

 

~Present~

 

Draco frowned as the younger Slytherins darted around the corner snickering wickedly as they glanced back at him. Rounding the corner Draco swore under his breath at the empty corridor. This was the fourth time now he’d been given the slip, they were taunting him, the bloody bastards. Just wait until he found the dorms, he’d make them regret ever even looking at him wrong.

 

“You’re in a castle you know,” Draco glanced over his shoulder coolly at the bland statement. A tall Italian young man stood hidden in a shadowy alcove.

 

Draco frowned slightly at the orange glowing ambers of a cigarette, preceding the slow cloud of smoke. “I am aware of that, and you are?”

 

“The only Slytherin here willing to show you the way to the dorms,” The onyx haired teen drawled smoothly. Draco arched a brow cautiously, before replying.

 

“For a price of course.”

 

The other boy chuckled darkly, flicking the cigarette into the corner, “Of course. Everything comes at a price Malfoy, but you’re well aware of that.”

 

“Naturally,” he grit out frostily, the other boy was beginning to grate on his nerves.

 

“We’ll get straight to it then.” The warmth was gone from the other boys tone all together, “Why were you sent here?”

 

Draco’s brow pinched in confusion, “Pardon?” He asked casually masking his suspicion easily as he studied his fellow student intently.

 

“Drumstrang is a Pureblood paradise, no Mudblood’s allowed. Why… did Mummy and Daddy transfer you here?” He drawled a calculating glimmer in his eye. This moment, his answer, could very well determine whether his stay at Hogwarts was comfortable, or a Hell on Earth. Draco frowned, his mind running a mile a minute, before he fully turned to look at the teen.

 

“Mother wanted me closer to home, every Malfoy before me has Graduated from Hogwarts, Father wanted to continue the tradition.”

 

The Italian stared him down, cool blue eyes seemingly piercing his very soul. Before an amused smirk curled the corner of his mouth, “You hate your parents.”

 

Draco forced himself not to stiffen, blue-gray eyes widening imperceptibly, how had he noticed? “Why would you say that?” he asked as if the idea itself was foolish.

 

“It’s in your eyes,” The boy continued to smirk coal black hair falling before amused azure blue eyes, “You abhor them.”

 

Draco’s fist clenched in frustration, it was just his luck the first Slytherin he’d run into could see through his mask, though he’d no idea how. Even Lucius and Narcissa didn’t know the depth of his hatred for them, now he’d have to shut this bastard up, with a flick of his wrist his wand was in his hand. The other boys’ eyes followed the movement with an amused chuckle.

 

“I come in peace.”

 

Draco’s eyebrows shot to his hairline in surprise, well wasn’t this interesting, he responded casually as a slow smirk curled his own lips, “And you go in pieces, asshole…”

 

The Italian shifted slightly cocky smirk replaced by a guarded frown. The two stared each other down before Draco raised a brow and offered the challenge, “Draco Malfoy, and I guess you could say I’m not my parent’s biggest fan.”

 

“Blaise Zabini,” The boy returned after a moment, a cautious look in his eye “My Mother wouldn’t exactly win Worlds Best either.”

 

Draco nodded shortly, “You’re a fan of ‘Dark Angel’?” the Blonde inquired skeptically.

 

“Hardly,” Blaise scoffed relaxing minutely, “One of my Mother’s less unsavory lovers was a secret fan of Muggle Movies… and you?”

 

“A… friend is a fan of terrible old movies, Drives his family crazy,” Draco nearly smiled thinking of the argument Sirius caused the night before James was to return. Lily and Remus had chased him around the house after he’d stolen the remote leaving poor Draco and Harry to watch the shockingly awful movie. Harry had been unsurprised and had seemed relieved when Draco had confessed to being less than impressed. Harry had admitted he and his Mother had debated whether or not terrible movie preferences were a pureblood thing or just a James and Sirius thing.

 

Blaise arched a brow, “Potter?” he questioned mildly, and if Draco had been anyone else the casually asked question may have caught him. Fortunately for him, only in these moments, he was a Malfoy. And Malfoy’s were always on their guard around their own and those like.

 

Draco cocked a brow coolly, responding off-handedly, “I wouldn’t know, we’d only just met this morning on the train.”

 

Blaise raised a skeptical brow appearing amused, but nodded in acceptance, “The common rooms are this way. Slytherin has the whole of the Dungeons so each Year has their own section off the main commons and then it’s three to a Suite, all with our own rooms of course. Suppose I wouldn’t mind if we shared a suite with you.”

 

Draco raised a brow at the put-upon frown the Italian shot him, before smirking, “Right, so you’re not just trying to keep your dirty little secret a secret.” He mocked with a teasing grin, filing the ‘we’ away for later questions.

 

Blaise grunted shooting an annoyed scowl at the blonde, “A dirty little secret we obviously share Malfoy, keep up, or I may just abandon you here myself.”

 

“Such a Gentleman, you must be popular with the ladies,” Draco scoffed sarcastically, smirking unrepentantly at the mystified frown the other Slytherin shot his way after he dragged the blonde through a false wall by the collar of his robes. Readjusting his tie he nodded for the other boy to continue leading the way.

 

Blaise shrugged absently warning him to watch his step. “The walls are beginning to crumble so don’t trip Professor Snape claims he’s told the Headmaster, who’s called for Repair Wizards. Merlin knows that’ll never happen they’ve only had six months to take care of it now.”

 

“You don’t think Snape told the Headmaster?” Draco asked solemnly, honestly the blonde doubted it himself. Being the man’s godson, he knew first hand just how bad Severus Snape was with Teens and Children. Draco still had a few scars from his less then reasonable outbursts over the years. To him crumbling walls wouldn’t be that high on his priority list, unless you were a Potion or a Potions Master you didn’t even make the list.

 

Blaise shrugged, glancing at the walls pointedly before raising a brow at the blonde, “Sound’s like your familiar with the Professor?”

 

“Should be,” Draco muttered with a grimace, before grudgingly adding, “He’s my Godfather.”

 

Blaise paused turning to look at him in carefully masked shock, “Snape… Professor Severus Snape, is your… Godfather?” the Italian clarified.

 

“Unfortunately, we don’t get on well,” The blonde admitted cautiously, he still wasn’t sure if he trusted the Italian, but there wasn’t much he could do with any of the Information he had obtained, at least not without running the risk of being wrong. He had nothing solid on Draco, and if he could help it, he wouldn’t until it was determined whether the other boy was trustworthy or not.

 

Blaise finally stopped in front of an oddly smooth patch of wall, knocking pointedly twice so Draco would understand, the Italian waited until the wall bubbled slightly before appearing to melt. Draco flinched slightly as a genderless figure seemed to stretch out of the wall, mouth gapping wide as it lurched toward them before rasping out a scratchy “Password?”

 

Draco arched a brow at the… figure, and the unnerving rattling gasping sound it made, chills running up and down his spin. This was… creepy.

 

“Salutem sapientissimus,” Blaise spoke clearly, obviously expecting the blonde to remember for himself from now on.

 

Draco arched a brow at the phrase, chuckling coolly as the figure began melting back into the wall with a hiss of displeasure. “’Survival of the wisest’… what happens if you get it wrong?”

 

“Don’t get it wrong,” Blaise warned harshly, the foreboding look on the Italian’s face wiped the sardonic smirk right off the blondes face.

 

Draco nodded shortly, “Understood.”

 

Relaxing slightly at the unspoken vow the raven haired boy straightened as the wall melted into an archway, and they strolled through. A pug faced girl with spiderlike eyelashes appeared before them as if she’d apparated there. “So you made it here, though not without help it seems, disappointing. You may go Zabini, you’re no longer needed, anyway Draco darling. I’m sure your family’s name will more then cover that little tidbit. _I’M_ Pansy Parkinson, of the Ancient and NOBLE House of Parkinson, MY family is almost as old as your own. If you find yourself ever needing anything, I’m sure I’ll be MORE than capable.”

 

Draco’s brows disappeared into his fringe at the bold statement, glancing back at an unimpressed Blaise, before he took a pointed step away from the girl who felt _way_ to close all of a sudden. “You know, I think I’ll figure things out myself.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Pansy’s giggled setting the hair on Draco’s arms on edge. This bird was mad, a quick (subtle) glance around the room had Draco catching a few unmasked reactions. A pretty Red haired girl in the corner scrunched her nose at Pansy’s laughter. Two younger students flinched and hunched further over their open books. A tall solidly built young man rolled his eyes at the scene while lining up a shot at the pool table. A petite Brunette shuddered uncomfortably as she idly flipped through a book she wasn’t really reading. And an older student sneered ‘covertly’ at her back. All the other students seemed to be watching the interaction with Interest. “You and I are from the two most influential families in the whole of Slytherin. Together we rule this little kingdom-”

 

Draco tensed before sneering at her coolly and pointedly removing the hand she’d just placed on his arm. “NEVER act so boldly again Parkinson, are you mad? Never touch me, do you hear me, DO NOT. I don’t like repeating myself so consider that your one, and only warning _girl._ You think you’re my equal? That’s laughable, don’t flatter yourself, I’m a Malfoy. Did your parents teach you nothing you bloody simpleton. Never show your hand before the opponent. You play using your Parents influence, rather than building your own. I’m surprised no one’s step on you yet. So allow me to be the first. Move, before I have you moved.”

 

The girl stared at him in stunned, open mouthed silence before two large boys grabbed her arms and physically lifted her out of his way ignoring her indignant protests to release her at once. Draco filed the names Crabbe and Goyle away, though he wasn’t sure which name went with either of the boys.

 

“You must not have done your homework well Parkinson. Malfoy’s Don’t Share, and I’m not going to be the first.” Draco warned coolly, eyeing the livid Brunette distastefully.

 

 Tilting his head at a smirking Blaise indicating he should move first, the blonde surveyed the common room closely. Taking in the gray leather couches with black and green velvet throw pillows, and the marble walls and floors. The room was cold and clinical aside from a few items obviously brought by the Slytherins themselves. Like the Wizard made Pool table, ‘inspired by Muggles not that he’d say anything’.

 

 Blaise chuckled softly before leading him over to the pool table. The blonde waved Crabbe and Goyle (Still unsure of who was who) off when they moved to follow him. He really didn’t want permanent tagalongs, he’d never be able to talk to Harry or the others.

 

“Malfoy, this is Adrian Pucey,” Blaise introduced casually, with an absent wave of his hand.

 

The boy who he’d seen roll his eyes, leaned his hip against the pool table as he eyed Draco with a sharp calculating glint in his eye. Draco studied the other boy as well, from his dark brown ‘just got shagged’ hair to the carefully maintained muscles that showed even through his robes. Draco glanced at Blaise noticing the same athletic play of muscle through his robes. The Quidditch team most likely, “Charmed.”

 

Adrian and Blaise glanced at each other curiously and the absent drawl. Before seeming to ignore it, Adrian turned to address Blaise, “So…?”

 

“He seems alright I guess, Malfoy Pucey will be in the third room of our shared suite. Nott, Goyle, and Crabbe all share the other suite.” Draco nodded glad to finally have faces with the names of the two ‘bodyguard’ like boys who seemed to be waiting for him to come back.

 

Adrian and Blaise seemed to catch on to his silent question, or they were just really good at Legilimency (Unlikely considering his perfection of Occulmency). “Crabbe and Goyle use to follow Parkinson around, doing everything she ordered them to. Now that you’re here seems they’re gunning to be your ‘muscle’ if you will.”

 

“I don’t need protection,” Draco informed the room at large, because everyone seemed to be listening “Malfoy’s don’t rely on others to defend them, that’s foolhardy at best, your effectively putting your life in the hands of a potential traitor, one slip in loyalty and your dead. Keep your minions Parkinson, Malfoy’s do things themselves. After all, it’s the only way it’ll get done right the first time.”

 

Pansy was gritting her teeth over by the fireplace, face scarlet in her humiliation. Opening her mouth, sharp retort at the ready, she looked ready to kill.

 

“Sit down and shut up!” ‘Professor’ Snape ordered sharply, as he swept into the room. “Now I HATE repeating myself so listen closely.”

 

Draco listened with a cool detachment as the greasy haired man stalked back and forth between them. Basically he was warning them against socializing outside of their House, quoting disappointment and betrayal. The more he spoke the more Draco believed the man had said or done something monumentally stupid to lose himself a friend, or a lover? That could explain the man’s caustic attitude, maybe even some of his cruelty. When the speech died down the man aimed a sneer at him, ordering him to follow him to his office. Draco rolled his eyes when the man offered no explanation, merely turning and marching away.

 

Draco had never really been a fan of his Godfather. And as he followed the dour man through the corridors he doubt seriously if he ever really would be.

 

The man was for too passive aggressive. Holding grudges over the smallest slight or perceived offense. Draco had once, at five years old, given his Godfather a child’s Guide to fun Contemporary Potions for his birthday. He had thought it may be a fun way for them to bond or for Severus to teach him the basics. It had been an olive branch of sorts, an invitation for the man to grow closer to him. The blonde now carried a small barely noticeable scar, along the hairline of his temple, where the Man had smacked him violently with the book. He’d shouted at the, at the time, small defenseless child for over an hour. Severus had snarled at Draco to never insult the fine art that was potions, with such a wasteful and offensive subject again, and ordered him to his room when he had insulted the man further with his tears.

 

So it made sense that he’d be tense and distrustful, in the man’s dank little office, which Snape had just led him into. The man grudgingly ordered him to sit in the chair across his desk.

 

“You know why you’re here Draco,” The severe man drawled, raising an inky black brow.

 

Draco returned the gesture mockingly, “I wonder.” Kicking his feet confidently up onto the man’s desk.

 

Slamming a hand down on his desk, Severus’ lip curled in an ugly snarl, “Your Father asked me to keep an eye on you Brat! Refrain from making yourself more of a nuisance than strictly necessary, or I shall make your remaining days here very unpleasant.” The threat hung in the air for a beat.

 

“Hmm,” Draco hummed slouching in his chair and propping his chin in his hand, drawling sarcastically “You’re so good with kids Uncle Sev, how is it you never had any of your own?”

 

Severus stood nostrils flaring with his temper, “Watch yourself Boy! Do not test me, had your Father not asked me personally I’d march you right out to the gate and send you on your way. We have very strict rules if you paid any mind to the speech I just made. I expect you to be the Model Slytherin here Malfoy, as does your Father.”

 

“Nah, I think I’m just going to relax and enjoy the multitude of warm bodies that’ll warm my bed.” Draco mused sardonically. Raising a brow as the man’s face slowly turned purple with his rage. “Careful Uncle Sev, mind your blood pressure.”

 

The man kicked his chair back with a bang, as he reached across the desk for Draco’s throat, only to cry out in pain as the blonde caught his wrist twisting it painfully. As he swung his feet down and slowly stood to tower over the hunched man.

 

“What’s wrong Sev,” Draco drawled coldly at the grimacing man, anger burning in his eyes, “Does it upset you that you can’t beat me into submission anymore?”

 

The man snarled contemptuously, wincing when his arm twisted a bit more. Draco leaned forward looking him dead in the eyes, “You don’t scare me anymore old man… no, it’s my turn to scare you. Because I know things Severus, things that could curl even your greasy locks. And I’m fully prepared to use them against you. Now here’s how things are going to be from now on… listen carefully, you’re not going to want to miss a word…” the potions master scowled up at the young Malfoy uneasily, an unfamiliar sense of dread he’d only ever associated with the boy’s Father curling in his gut.

 

_~Harry Potter~_

 

Harry sighed as McGonagall finished her speech, and made a quick beeline for the Boy’s Dorm. The quick shuffling of feet told him his friends were right behind him.

 

Leaving the door open behind him, the raven quickly found his bed and fell onto it face first.

 

“You alright Golden Boy?”

 

Harry craned his head around to shot a bewildered look at the newest Gryffindor. Orion was perched on Ron’s bed looking for all the world like she belonged there. The  Blonde shrugged tilting her head in concern. Sighing Harry flopped back down as he felt Seamus and Ron lay/sit down on either side of him.

 

“I’m worried about Draco,” Harry admitted, looking up at Ron who was leaning against his Headboard frowning down at him in concern. “What if he gets caught, what if we get caught? Those Slytherins can be really nasty.”

 

A sharp poke to his side had him turning his head to look at Seamus who was lying on his back at the end of Harry’s bed. The young Irishman smiled confidently, “Come on Har, Draco doesn’t seem like a push over mate. He can handle himself, I’m sure by the end of the Month the Man will be the King of All Slytherins!”

 

Orion giggled girlishly, which actually surprised Harry for some reason, “I wouldn’t be surprised, Draco can be quite charming and charismatic when he’s being clever and sneaky.”

 

Harry blushed  remembering the day they’d met, before scowling sulkily.

 

“Harry?” Hermione called in concern, sitting on the bed near his head to rub his back, “Is something wrong.”

 

Harry buried his face in his comforter, attempting to hide his jealously, he was being silly.

 

Ginny seemed to catch on first, and attempted to muffle her laughter, “Aw Harry, are you Jealous?”

 

The girls giggled and cooed while Ron and Seamus laughed loudly on either side of him. Huffing in annoyance Harry squirmed off the bed batting away Ron and Hermione’s attempts at stopping him and attempted to slink away mulishly.

 

“Harry, you know Draco would never do anything to hurt you,” Dean reminded him seriously, catching his arm to gain his attention.

 

Orion looking mildly shamefaced came over to pat his shoulder consolingly, “Of course he wouldn’t. Mika and I meant it when we said we’ve never seen him so devoted to someone before. He really likes you Harry, he wouldn’t even think to look at anyone else the way he looks at you. He’s going to do whatever he can to be with you.”

 

Harry relaxed minutely, looking bashfully at his shoes, “I know, I just really don’t like the idea of him being pawed at by people like Parkinson, she’s the devil incarnate I swear.” Hermione and Ginny grimaced at each other in agreement.

 

Orion chuckled raising a perfectly groomed brow at him, “And you think he likes the idea of you being holed up in this tower without him with dozens of male _and_ female students who’d give every last knut they had to take a tumble in your sheets?”

 

“Harry’s gay though,” Seamus stated tactlessly, causing Hermione and Ginny to roll their eyes at him in exasperation.

 

Orion pinched the bridge of her nose, as if praying for patience, “Maybe, but he’s also Hot and Unattainable, that makes him even sexier. Women love what they can’t have, just as much as Men do.”

 

“Huh,” Seamus mused, flopping back on Harry’s bed with his hands tucked under his head.

 

Orion rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back to Harry, “My point is, Draco’s not thrilled with the situation either, he’s just as nervous about this as you. But you two have to trust each other, otherwise you’re just going to force yourselves apart, leaving you both miserable and alone.” Harry frowned thoughtfully, turning her words over in his head before sighing heavily.

 

“You’re right, I’ve just got to trust him.”

 

“Of course I’m right,” Orion scoffed looking as though she were offended he’d thought otherwise, “I’m a Black.”

 

Harry and the others burst out laughing while Orion pretended to act like a spoiled Pureblood and ordered them around.

 

_~Draco Malfoy~_

 

Draco straightened his robes idly glancing over his shoulder as he made his way toward the door. “I’m glad we could come to an understanding Severus. You really should’ve been kinder to me when I was small. Things could’ve been different,” Placing a hand on the doorknob he turned to smirk at the ashen and shaken looking man.

 

“After all, a Malfoy never forgets, and never forgives… you’d do well to remember that next time old man. This is my school now.”

 

Pushing open the door Draco chuckled when he spotted Blaise and Adrian leaning against the wall attempting to look as though they hadn’t been ease dropping.

 

“I’m impressed,” Blaise admitted giving up when he spotted the knowing smirk on the blonde’s face.

 

Adrian scratched his jaw idly, “You’re a frightening Man, when you’re on a mission.”

 

Draco scoffed though he felt a bit of pride swell in his chest, “I’ve been waiting for that moment for years, it’s a bit anticlimactic actually.” He admitted, frowning lightly.

 

The three Slytherins made their way down the Hall toward the dorms, only to come face to face with Pansy and two unfamiliar Slytherin girls.

 

“Malfoy,” Pansy drawled, pretending to look disinterested, but the tense set of her shoulders and jaw gave her away.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and raised a pointed brow at her, he wouldn’t go around, that’d be a sign of weakness, but he wouldn’t verbally acknowledge her either.

 

Pansy huffed attempting to stare him down, her new lackey’s shifted uncomfortably for a moment before seeming to back down under his gaze. Pansy scowled before glaring back at them, and grudgingly stepping aside at the minute smirk on Malfoy’s face telling her she’d lost again.

 

Blaise and Adrian shook their heads chuckling as they passed Pansy and her nervous soon to be ex minions.

 

“I thought Malfoy’s didn’t need protection?” the stubborn brunette remarked snidely.

 

Malfoy chuckled coldly, “We don’t have Minions, or Bodyguard’s Parkinson. But we’re always looking for worthy Business associates, connections Parkinson it’s all about connections.”

 

Adrian actually had to stifle a laugh as they rounded the corner listening to the echo of Pansy’s tantrum. “Well this is beginning to look like a promising alliance.”

 

“It’s definitely going to be interesting.” Blaise murmured in agreement, sharing a smirk with Draco. “I’m especially looking forward to meeting Malfoy’s lover.”

 

Draco scoffed rolling his eyes, “And who might this lover be I wonder?”

 

“A certain Gryffindor I saw you snogging on the train?” Adrian supplied calmly, raising a brow at the chilling glare Draco paused to shoot him. “This conversation would be better held in the privacy of our suite I think.”

 

Draco’s mind was racing in a panic as he nodded stiffly wondering when the other teen could’ve seen that, he’d charmed the door so no one could see through-… Draco closed his eyes holding in a groan, as his stomach turned, he’d messed up. When Harry tackled him on the train the door was open, anyone could’ve seen them.

 

Adrian brushed his arm with Draco’s covertly gaining his attention as they strolled calmly through the main common room, murmuring softly, “Relax Malfoy, I was the only one who saw you two.”

 

 Somehow that didn’t sooth the blonde’s nerves, and Draco let him know with a pointed look. Blaise led them through the Sixth Year Common room ignoring the curious eyes of the sixth years that had migrated up for more privacy. Glancing around Blaise made a beeline for the Door that had their names etched in Silver plates above it.

 

Upon entering the Suite the three took a moment to examine their new domain. The door had only opened when the three had placed their hands on the door pushing a bit of their magic into it. According to Blaise it was more secure than keys as no one could fake a magical signature.

 

 

Draco froze as he stepped into their Dorm looking around in surprise, ‘are those stairs?’

 

“Our bedrooms are upstairs. The perk to living underground is that we have plenty of unused space down here to do as we please. My Mum was a Ravenclaw, her house was in one of the towers. Apparently they stuff five students into a room, strange that, you’d think magic would grant them a few liberties. Guess not.” Blaise murmured as he looked around.

 

The glass doors at the far end lead to a round pool sized bathtub built into the floor, three pocket doors near the door lead to toilets and sinks the size of small walk in closets. Shower stalls were located on the other side of the door. Draco wandered back into the main room curiously opening the double doors beside the bathroom. A it was a closet full of sinfully soft black robes, towels and comfortable rubber shower shoes.

 

Blaise smirked at the TV. “Hope you snuck in a movie or two Malfoy, we’ve got ourselves a Television.”

 

“Malfoy watches Television,” Adrian exclaimed, eyes lighting up unintentionally.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes at the brunette’s enthusiasm, “If he didn’t you would’ve just exposed yourself Pucey.”

 

The brunette cringed eyeing the blonde shrewdly, “Right, down to Business then.”

 

The three young men sat on the comfortable couch eyeing each other in a guarded silence.

 

“Let me be blunt Malfoy,” Blaise sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, “Pucey and I have a sort of understanding, a sort of alliance if you will. We swore an oath first year that anything said or done in these dorms would stay between the two of us. We can be vulnerable here, we know each other’s darkest secrets and we can use them against each other. Pucey and I now know your secret… you’re Dating Harry Potter, you, the Malfoy heir, are Gay or Bi-sexual at the least.”

 

Draco clenched his jaw and fist, doing his best to remain calm, he can’t have failed already. Even if he did, at least he had Harry. He could survive being Homeless and poor if he still had Harry. Though his pride would definitely take a hit, and Mr Potter would undoubtedly not be pleased with his son’s choice in life partners. A knutless, failure with no place to call home.

 

“So it makes things a bit easier,” Blaise continued eyeing his clenched fist, “We’ll keep your secrets Malfoy, we’ll even help you smuggle Potter down now and then, “But in return you keep our secrets and have our back when we need it.”

 

Draco blinked thinking over what Orion said back when they’d first met, an idea quickly forming in his head. “You guys want to be friends then, you’re essentially blackmailing me into being your friend” The blonde deadpanned plainly.

 

Blaise blinked, glancing back at Adrian, before looking back at Draco frowning uncertainly, “What, no.”

 

“That’s what you basically just said,” Draco drawled dropping his chin in his hand and raising a bored brow at them.

 

Adrian shook his head frowning, “No, that’s not what we said,” he insisted, looking baffled.

 

“I think that’s exactly what you said,” Draco argued disinterestedly as he stood, shoving his hands in his pockets as he strolled idly toward the stairs, ignoring the two Slytherins mystified expressions as they watched him. “Merlin, if you wanted to be my friends so bad you could’ve said, I guess I wouldn’t mind allowing you two to hang around. Just don’t embarrass yourselves in front of Harry and the others, they aren’t Slytherins you know, and Gryffindors tend to be quite short tempered you know, oh and they enjoy a sense of familiarity so... I’m off to find my room. Good night Blaise, Adrian, I’ll see you in the morning for Breakfast.”

 

Draco would’ve laughed at the dumbfounded expression on the two boys faces if it wouldn’t ruin his plan. Instead he kept his expression neutral as if he were merely wishing them goodnight rather than analyzing their reaction. Oh those poor fools, they wouldn’t know what hit them. Draco and Mikhail hadn’t when Orion came into their lives. They’d had a tentative truce before Orion came along and tricked them into hanging out with her, before they knew it they’d actually become friends, they’d become invested in each other’s lives. If Draco had it his way the two boys would follow the same path, he kind of liked their sarcastic, broody personalities. More to that it would be very beneficial to have them fully on his side, with their knowledge of the other Slytherins they’d be the perfect allies. They’d make a good addition to the group, but it wasn’t just him they had to impress.

 

The blonde glanced around the small hall before spotting the dark wood door with a silver name plate reading 'Draco Malfoy' on it. Pushing his Magic into it and opening the door the blonde wasn't sure what to expect. But the bare impersonal room with all his things from home was definitely not it.

 

 

It was his room from home, nothing but a bed, his trunk, a small wooden table, a candle, and a small bowl for his watch and family ring. As in his own room his foot steps echoed eerily on the marble floor of the room. Falling back on the cold crisp sheets Draco longed for the warm soft comfort of Harry and his bed back in Godric's Hollow.

 

~The next morning~

 

Adrian and Blaise were waiting in the Living Room the next morning looking mildly annoyed. They’d obviously worked out what he’d said last night, and were eager to ‘set him straight.’

 

Draco almost wanted to laugh, at them, instead he adopted a casual half smile, “Good Morning Blaise, Good Morning Adrian. Time for breakfast, did you remember all your books, they haven’t given us our times tables yet, so I packed everything.”

 

“They’ll give them to us at breakfast,” Blaise grumbled before looking as if he were about start in on him.

 

Draco cut him off musing out loud, “That doesn’t seem very sensible text books are heavy and the first years don’t know the weightless charm yet. Do they give you time between classes to fetch your books?”

 

“On the first day yes,” Adrian gritted out, before quickly adding, “Look Malfoy we need-”

 

Draco glanced at his watch pretending to look shocked, as he demanded “Bloody hell, we’re going to be late, why didn’t you wake me?”

 

The three rushed out of the suite quickly, Blaise and Adrian swearing at him as they insisted they’d tried to wake him several times. Of course he shot back with false anger, arguing that they obviously hadn’t or he’d have woken up on time. He’d actually been awake, merely biding his time so that they’d have no time to talk about the ‘misunderstanding’. If he played this carefully enough, Blaise and Adrian wouldn’t realize what he was trying to do, and they’d be more willing to keep their mouths shut about Harry. He could still do this, the game wasn’t over yet.

 

Draco slowed when they made it to the Great Hall walking calmly into the Great Hall and straight toward the Gryffindor table where Orion and Mikhail were sitting with Harry and his friends.

 

Blaise and Adrian hesitated before grudgingly following him over when he looked over his shoulder at them expectantly.

 

“Rion, Mik,” Draco smiled winking at Harry in greeting.

 

Harry smiled , obviously getting the message.

 

Orion and Mikhail turned to greet him before pausing to look around him curiously at Blaise and Adrian who were watching Draco warily.

 

“Ah yes, I’d like you to meet Blaise Zabini and Adrian Pucey, we’re… friends,” Draco raised an amused brow the two couldn’t see, though he felt there annoyance spike behind him.

 

Orion quirked a brow fighting a smile while Mikhail shook his head sympathetically, glancing around him at the two.

 

“You poor fools don’t even know what you’re getting into with this mad lunatic?”

 

Draco scowled smacking him sharply upside the head.

 

Mikhail huffed rubbing his head defensively, “Oi, I was referring to Orion.”

 

“Excuse you,” Orion barked smacking him round the head herself.

 

“Blaise, Adrian, these simpletons are now your friends as well, Orion Black and Mikhail Koshkov.” Draco introduced eyes dancing with laughter at Harry and his friend’s mystified expressions. He knew Orion or Mikhail would explain for him.

 

Blaise sighed behind him sounding put upon, “Look Malfoy, this isn’t how these things work okay, we’re not-”

 

“Of course it is,” Draco interrupted, carelessly waving his hand at them, “You both tried blackmailing me into being your friend, I’m merely granting your wish.”

 

Harry and his friends blinked in disbelief glancing between Draco and the two Slytherins doubtfully. Adrian and Blaise stared at him as if not quite certain he was sane or not.

 

Rolling his eyes and adopting a put upon expression Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, “Merlin, do you Slytherins know nothing, I’d expect this sort of ignorance from that cow Parkinson but I’d had higher hopes for you two fools.”

 

Ignoring the indignant look on his new Slytherin ‘friends’ faces Draco spun to look down at Orion, “Join us at the Slytherin table would you, I’d like to discuss a few things.” Orion smiled ignoring Mikhail’s affronted protest.

 

“What about me?”

 

“What about you?” Draco and Orion chorused coolly, as the blonde helped her to her feet.

 

Orion bent to drop a quick kiss to a startled Harry’s cheek and wave to her fellow Gryffindors before linking her arm with Draco’s.

 

Blaise and Adrian were now looking at him as if he were mad, as were several Slytherins who saw them coming.

 

“So Ms Black, how was your night in the Tower?” Draco asked mildly as he led her down to the end of the table gesturing for Blaise and Adrian to take the seats across from them.

 

Once all four were settled, Blaise and Adrian grudgingly so, Orion tilted her head ignoring the pointed looks they were receiving from other Slytherins. “Interesting. I find Gryffindors to be quite chatty, Uncle Sirius was correct when he said it was fun being a Black in Gryffindor, they share secrets so willingly its almost too easy.”

 

“And…,” Draco requested, raising a brow, “What have you learned.”

 

Orion smiled saucily, “Oh you have no idea… but what’s in it for me if I share?”

 

“Orion,” Draco insisted coolly, voice eerily calm.

 

Orion rolled her eyes, “Neville Longbottom, the Patil twins, and Lavender Brown. Mikhail has more… What’s the plan dear Lux?”

 

Blaise and Adrian frowned glancing between the two curiously. Even the Slytherins around them seemed grudgingly interested now, though they were unable to grasp the meaning of their conversation.

 

“In time Domina, in time,” Draco smirked filling his plate with a cruel glance over his shoulder at the unaware Gryffindors, “They’ll learn soon enough. A Malfoy never forgets, and never forgives.”

 

Orion smiled silkily as she primly ate a bit of the fruit she’d been cutting into small cubes. The smile the two shared had been chilling and the watching Slytherins were now eyeing the two uneasily.

 

Blaise leaned forward cautiously, “Malfoy, -”

 

“Draco,” The young man corrected coolly.

 

Blaise nodded with and exasperated frown, “Draco then, is Black-” he frowned as the girl cut him off insisting he call her Orion. “Is Orion going to be joining us every day.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Draco waved him off with a scoff. Blaise and Adrian relaxed minutely appearing relieved, “Some days it will be Mikhail, he’ll insist you call him as such.”

 

Blaise and Adrian traded exhausted frowns, wondering how they’d found themselves in this mess.

 

~Mikhail~

 

Mikhail could feel Harry and his friend’s uncertain gaze, they obviously wanted to ask him why Draco was acting so oddly, but he hadn’t the opportunity to get to know them, as Orion had.

 

“Mental warfare,” Mikhail stated suddenly, looking up from his plate at Harry and the others. “You wanted to ask about Draco correct?”

 

Hermione frowned uncertainly, “Well yes, but what do you mean by Mental warfare?” the curly haired brunette scrunched her nose at the term.

 

“He’s confusing them, he said they attempted to blackmail him into an alliance he’s turning the tables on them. Trying to convince them they’d rather be his friends, it’s an unusual tactic but it worked for Orion.” Mikhail mused with a laugh.

 

Ginny choked on her bacon, before demanding between coughs, “Draco tricked Orion into being his friend?”

 

“No actually,” Mikhail chuckled warily handing her a goblet of pumpkin juice, and waiting until she calmed down, “Orion tricked us.”

 

The Gryffindors stared at him skeptically, and Mikhail was sort of relieved they didn’t shout their surprise as he half expected them to. He’d have to give them more credit next time.

 

“Draco and I weren’t always on good terms. In fact we hated each other when we met.” The Bulgarian smirked at Harry’s knowing gaze, Draco had obviously told him the story, or most of it.

 

“Halfway through third year this tiny bossy little blonde strolled up to us and insisted we were all to be friends. Draco and I obviously laughed and ignored her, only to have her pop up randomly and do something to help us, she’d insist it was because we’re her friends… somewhere along the way we paused and realized the little minx had tricked us into actually becoming her friends. It just sort of happened.” Mikhail laughed fondly at the memory, “We’ve been stirring up trouble ever since… but you know I don’t think Rion meant to trick us… I think she was just lonely. Drumstrang is a hard place for someone like Orion to be, a fallen pureblood family like the Blacks… it made her an easy target for some of the crueler students.”

 

Harry and his friends exchanged somber expressions, while Ginny merely looked sad.

 

“That’s so wrong, Orion’s got such a vibrant personality, why would anyone want to change that?”

 

“It’s not her personality they didn’t like malŭk, it was her ruined status. You see Drumstrang was very different from here. Everything was about status or talent. Even the teachers would treat you differently. Aside from Draco and I there were only two other people who didn’t care about her status.”

 

“Viktor and Silvija,” Harry murmured softly with a wistful smile, “they graduated the year before last, Draco never told me what happened with them? I hope Silvija said yes, he did ask her right?”

 

Mikhail chuckled at the mildly curious expression on the ravens face, Draco sure picked a sweet one, “Yes, Vik asked her to marry him, and yes she said yes. They recently welcomed a beautiful little boy into their family.”

 

Harry and Mikhail startled when Ron nearly slammed his hands down on the table, “Wait, wait, are you talking about Viktor Krum? THE Viktor Krum?!”

 

Even Harry looked startled by the revelation, while Mikhail merely chuckled, a wicked gleam in his eye. “Naturally, I’m surprised Draco didn’t mention his Godson’s Father was the Famed Viktor Krum.”

 

Mikhail almost felt sorry for the Blonde when Ron, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus began talking excitedly amongst themselves. He was surprised to see Hermione and Harry eyeing him knowingly though. He smiled innocently scooping a bit of his breakfast into his mouth and giving a satisfied hum. That would teach the blonde pounce to slight him. Now what to do about the little princess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin  
> Lux- Light  
> Domina- Lady
> 
> Bulgarian  
> Malῠk- little one


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Thought i'd post two to make up for my absence! It's not as long as the other but it's something!!

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its Characters!**

**~~ AU-No Dark Lord or BWL!!- Harry Potter has always fancied the boy next door. Ever since his family had moved into the manor in Wiltshire, England, he’d climb out his window in the afternoon and watch the blonde race around on his broom. Harry knew it was wrong and their families definitely wouldn’t approve as they didn’t get along. Oh what did it matter? The boy didn’t even know he existed, he didn’t even know the boys name. So… why was the blonde climbing through his window?~~**

**_ Tree Top Stalker _ **

 

Draco sighed tapping the sharp metal point of his Quill on his desk. He’d finished writing and answering the questions from the board ten minutes ago. Now he was watching the hourglass in the corner of the room waiting for the sand to run down on his Defense lesson. Glancing at his watch Draco sighed noting they had at least five minutes left in the class.

 

“Stumped Mr Malfoy?” Professor Whinsaw asked appearing smug, sneering down his nose at him. Harry glanced up from the Gryffindor side of the room to glower at the man, while Hermione bristled like a cat. Blaise and Adrian frowned in annoyance, beside him while covertly watching the exchange, as they pretended to check over their work.

 

Draco scowled raising his eyes from the hourglass, and passing over the parchment, “Finished actually.”

 

“You don’t want to double check your work?” The old man taunted, as he reached for the scroll. On the other side of the room Orion’s quill snapped in her hand, causing the girl to grumpily dig through her bag for another while shooting daggers at the man with her eyes.

 

Draco cocked his head adopting an arrogant smile. If the man wanted to butt heads he’d knock him senseless. “Would you Grade me fairly this time if I did?”

 

All sound in the room stopped, the students didn’t dare to even breathe. Mr Whinsaw’s lips pursed as his eyes bulged in anger.

 

“You dare-”

 

“I’m acquainted with a Ravenclaw who went over my last paper… you marked six of the twelve questions wrong when you shouldn’t have. We compared answers and either you forgot to mark her answers wrong by mistake, or you ‘accidentally’ marked them wrong for me.”

 

Professor Whinsaw’s face twitched in anger, as he snatched up the scroll, and whipped out his horn rimmed glasses so he could read it. Perching the lenses on the end of his nose the man shook out the scroll and raised a brow as his eyes scrolled carefully over the blondes’ answers, the students around them held their breath in anticipation, his scowl growing more prominent with every line. Reaching the end the Professor pulled out his obnoxious ostrich feather quill, and he made a quick mark on the scroll. “Outstanding,” he drawled grudgingly, “And Mr Malfoy… see Professor Filch for your Detention later tonight six-thirty sharp.”

 

 “I’ll tell him you said Hello,” Draco returned coolly, before smiling apologetically at Hermione, when his back was turned. After his first Detention for baiting their Defense teacher last week he’d promised her he’d try and behave himself.

 

Hermione smiled weakly in return before scowling at the Professor’s back. Harry was slouched in his seat sullenly, glaring at his desk. Wincing Draco felt the heavy weight of guilt settle in his stomach. He’d promised his boyfriend they’d spend some time together tonight, with the start of classes and settling into a new school, they hadn’t had much time alone these past two weeks. Dragging his hand over his mouth Draco slouched low in his seat, biting his thumb nail in frustration. Nothing was going as he’d hoped, other than Blaise and Adrian his life in Slytherin had been trial after trial until he barely had a moment to himself. Having the respect and admiration of his house was nice and all, but it was a full time job. Crabbe and Goyle showed up randomly trying to find a way to be useful, yet only managing to get in the way.  Daphne Greengrass, the pretty Red Head that didn’t seem to follow Pansy around like a lamb, was constantly watching him like a hawk. And despite Blaise and Adrian’s best efforts Pansy was always in his face, either trying and failing to humiliate him, or making sad attempts at seducing him.

 

“Draco,” The blonde glanced up when Adrian tapped his shoulder, everyone was packing their bags signaling the end of class. “Bell rang, time to go.”

 

“Right, can you give me a moment, I’ll be right there.” Draco smirked at the uneasy look the two sent him before they nodded and gestured to the door, a sign they’d be right there if he needed them.

 

Once the last student left the room the blonde stood swinging his messenger’s bag onto his shoulder and making his way to the front. “Professor, can I have a word?”

 

“I believe you’ve said more than enough Mr Malfoy,” the man drawled coldly, never looking up from the papers he was grading.

 

Draco clenched his jaw fighting down a smart response, “I wanted to apologize.”

 

“Mr Malfoy, do you know why I’m hard on you and your peers?” The man asked pointedly after waving his wand and allowing the doors to slam shut on Blaise and Adrian’s confused faces. Draco felt tension shoot up his spine. This wasn’t looking good.

 

Shaking his head Draco maintained eye contact with the man refusing to back down.

 

“It’s because as soon as you graduate, as soon as you walk out those main doors everything in life will be handed to you on a silver platter.” Professor Whinsaw spat, the glass inkwell on his desk exploded causing Draco to jump back in shock. The Professor straightened his robes smartly sneer still firmly in place. “And those of us more worthy, more qualified will be brushed aside and forgotten for our lack of status.”

 

Draco pursed his lips, resisting the urge to bait the man further. Obviously this man had attempted to get a job in a predominantly Pureblood Supremacist field and been road blocked. Draco grunted as the Professor snatched up the front of his robes effectively choking him. Causing the blonde to wheeze as he tried to take in a breath, but the Professor was bigger and heavier, and used it against him.

 

“It’s little Purebred Pricks like you that really get under my skin though, Arrogant, Cocky, poisoning good students like Ms Granger. What I wouldn’t give to just hit you right now.”

 

Grasping the man’s wrists tightly, Draco twisted them inward causing the man to wince and quickly release him. Taking full advantage Draco sucked in a breath coughing as his throat burned, and he rasped out “I’d hoped we could come to some kind of agreement Professor, maybe even be civil, but I see that’s not likely to happen. Though I will warn you now Professor, I have use of a pensive and I will share what happened here with the Headmaster if I hear of you mismarking the purebloods grades.”

 

The man seemed to have caught up with himself and was watching Draco with a guarded scowl as if preparing to lash out again, the man seemingly regretted his rash actions and though he felt shaken, Draco was ok.

 

“And Professor,” the man tensed, eyes flashing wildly, Draco felt his skin crawl at the mad light in the man’s eyes. “If you ever put your hands on me or any other student again… I’ll bury you along with your career.”

 

With that Draco swept down the aisle and out of the classroom. He froze when he spotted Blaise, Adrian, and…  “Ron?”

 

The red head was staring at him in concern, “Forgot my bag,… Draco you’ve got to tell the Headmaster.”

 

Draco frowned, hoping he wasn’t talking about what had just happened. He didn’t need Harry and the others hearing about this, much less Orion and Mikhail. “What are you talking about?” he silent cursed at the slight rasp to his speech.

 

“Damn it Draco, he just attacked you!” Ron hissed glancing at the door uneasily, obviously nervous about fetching his own bag, before silently summoning it from the classroom.

 

Draco scowled glancing back at Blaise and Adrian suspiciously. The two held their hands up defensively.

 

“Bloke has a weird Ear thing that he used so we could listen after he locked us out.” Adrian explained, though he was frowning as well. “It sounded like he was strangling you.”

 

Blaise waved them forward, insisting they should start moving or they’d miss lunch, but the uneasy glance he shot over his shoulder told of his desire to get them far away from the man as quickly as possible.

 

The walk to the Great Hall was mostly spent convincing them not to say anything, he was fine a little shaken but fine.

 

Arriving at the Doors Ron turned to him one last time, “I really think you should tell a Professor at the very least… I won’t say anything to Hermione or Harry or anyone else… but I really think you should.”

 

“I’ll think about it,” Draco hedged, nodding at the redhead before heading toward the Slytherin table and taking his seat across from Blaise and Adrian, who’d gone on ahead of him.

 

The three Slytherins looked up curiously when they were joined by a scowling red head, "So Malfoy, how about you tell me what you’re hiding?”

 

“Pardon?” Draco asked, trading bewildered looks with Adrian and Blaise.

 

Daphne huffed cheeks puffing up in annoyance, “Ever since you got here things haven’t made any sense in Slytherin, now you’ve got Zabini and Pucey tagging along with you like trained Crups. You’re associating with Gryffindor’s and Ravenclaw’s on an almost daily basis. I want answers Malfoy.”

 

“I’ve no idea what you mean Greengrass, do you Blaise?” Draco retorted glibly with a wave of his fork. When the Italian merely smirked, and raised a brow, the blonde turned to Adrian expectantly, “Adrian?”

 

The Brunette shrugged carelessly flipping his spoon through his fingers, “Not the foggiest.”

 

“And why on Earth are they allowing you to address them so informally, as if you were-”

 

“Friends?” Draco drawled coolly, raising a brow at the uncomfortable look on the girls face. Blaise and Adrian had given in and stopped trying to deny and argue with him after the first week of classes, and slowly over the course of their second week (This week) they’d given up completely.

 

Blaise raised an amused brow at the girl and shrugged, “it’s best not to even try arguing with him, humoring him is easier.”

 

“Oi!” Draco objected indignantly. Though the amused glint in the other Slytherins eyes told him they weren’t entirely serious.

 

Adrian snorted, actually snorted in amusement. The boy grimaced seeming to realize it himself. “Bloody Gryffindor’s.” He complained sulkily.

 

Daphne, who seemed horrified by the act, looked at Draco nervously “Right so I’ll just-”

 

“Please Daphne, we aren’t contagious.”

 

“I don’t recall giving you permission to use my name so comfortably,” Daphne hissed in outrage, red hair flaring slightly with her magic.

 

Draco hummed thoughtfully, “I don’t recall asking, at any rate, I have detention later tonight. I’m off to annoy Orion and her Gryffindor’s for amusements sake.” With that Draco hid a smirk at the confused/offended look on the Red heads face as plans to draw her into his net of allies spun endlessly through his mind. She could be of use to him yet. The mildly lonely feeling he got from her had nothing to do with his decision.

 

~Harry~

 

Harry eyed Ron suspiciously as the red head slipped into his seat placing a sweet kiss on Hermione’s cheek as he did. Hermione frowned at her boyfriend in concern ignore Lavender’s usual sulky wounded eyes she shot at them ever since they’d started dating.

 

“Ronald?” Hermione asked, lacing their fingers together, and waiting patiently for a response.

 

Ron merely brushed his thumb fondly over hers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Just wishing Professor Whinsaw would just get himself fired already.”

 

“What happened?” Harry asked in concern, lasted he’d saw, Draco had stayed behind to talk to the man he hoped the blonde hadn’t done something to get himself in even more trouble.

 

“Draco tried to apologize, work some sort of understanding out you know,” Ron hedged frowning, his hand tightening slightly around Hermione’s as his temper rose.

 

Hermione rubbed her hand over his soothingly, “That’s very big of him, so did Whinsaw not respond well then?” She asked gently.

 

Harry frowned glancing between his two friends, a bad feeling rising in his chest. Ron’s Godfather Gideon Prewett, being an Auror like Harry’s Dad, had instilled a sense of Justice in the teen much stronger then Harry’s Father had managed. So for the Red head to be acting the ways he was something must have gone wrong, whether he told them about it or not was the real question.

 

“No, no he didn’t,” Ron chuckled darkly, he glanced up at Harry, looking between him, Orion, and Mikhail, “He just tried to apologize, the Bastard wouldn’t let him, he… just forget it. Draco has it under control.”

 

Harry glanced over at Orion and Mikhail who seemed to be eyeing the red head suspiciously, and if the glance they shared meant anything they were determined to find out what Ron was leaving out. Harry just hoped when they found out that it wasn’t as bad as he suspected. After all… Professor Whinsaw kind of scared him sometimes.

 

Glancing up at the Teachers table Harry shivered at the sharp look the man sent the Slytherin table, his  gaze sweeping over the table before settling on…, Harry started in surprise when a hand settled on his shoulder, “Potter, everything alright?”

 

Harry glanced up in surprise at the innocently curious frown on the blondes face, “Malfoy, yeah I’m good.”

 

Draco shrugged, thanking the fifth year who shifted over offering him a seat. The Gryffindors no longer questioned his presence and seemed to even like the blonde a bit. Plopping down in the seat he swiped a grape from Harry and raised a brow at the tense atmosphere. “What’s up?”

 

Ron shrugged, absently turning his attention back to his breakfast. Draco’s gaze pierced into the boy and Harry felt him tense minutely beside him, “Alright there Ron?” he asked calmly swiping another piece of fruit from Harry’s plate.

 

The red head shot him a sharp look that had Orion and Mikhail raising a brow at the blonde obviously even more suspicious.

 

“Fine then Weasley,” Draco scoffed coldly, turning his attention back to his plate. Harry and his friends started in surprise at the tension emanating between the two as Ron returned the cold retort with one of his own. “Do what you want Malfoy.”

 

“…The Fuck?” Ginny demanded eloquently, looking between the two, with a chip posed halfway to her mouth. Dean shifted uncomfortably trading a guarded look with Seamus.

 

“Did something happen?” Dean asked cautiously of his two friends.

 

“Nope,” Ron grunted tossing a chip in his mouth.

 

Draco shrugged carelessly, “Not a thing.” He muttered shoving another grape in his mouth.

 

“Right,” Orion grumbled skeptically sharing an exasperated look with Mikhail, who shoved have a sandwich in his mouth to keep himself silent.

 

Harry sighed brushing his hand against the blondes on the table shooting him a helpless smile. Draco nodded minutely without really looking at him, before engaging Mikhail in a conversation about their Arithmancy homework. With the blonde distracted Harry looked over at Orion who seemed to be watching him in concern. If he was honest, the raven was feeling a bit depressed, He hadn’t had a moment alone with Draco outside of classes or meals in two weeks. And the blonde seemed to be drifting farther and farther out of reach. He understood the blonde had to keep up appearances and that things wouldn’t be easy for them, but some of the things he was hearing concerned him a bit. And the heated looks Parkinson was constantly giving the blonde didn’t help sooth his nerves any either.

 

He knew nothing was happening, he trusted his boyfriend, but he didn’t like not being able to talk to Draco about it.

 

~Draco Malfoy~

 

“Harry I almost forgot!” Ginny cried digging through her bag. “You were late to breakfast so I grabbed your mail and fed Hedwig some bacon for you.”

 

Harry straightened nervously at the sight of what was obviously his Father’s writing on the envelope. Draco’s eyes zeroed in on it before he glanced at Harry uncertainly.

 

“Right, thanks Ginny.”

 

“By the way, how’d your Dad take the news?” Ginny asked innocently, covertly asking about his reaction to Harry’s relationship with Draco.

 

Harry bit his lip nervously, “I’m not sure.” He admitted sheepishly, “I may have blurted it out before jumping on the train?”

 

The others stared at him in disbelief while Draco dropped his napkin to rub the bridge of his nose with his thumb as he usually did when he thought Harry did or said something particularly stupid or foolish.

 

“Well that’s one way to do it I guess,” Hermione mumbled rubbing her forehead as if staving off a headache.

 

Orion eyed the letter warily “Well, get on with it then. What’d he say?”

 

Harry braced himself for the worst ripping of the end of the envelope and pulling the letter out. His eyes skimmed the words quickly and he immediately felt his heart sink into his stomach. Crumbling the letter in his hands Harry dropped his face in his hands and groaned, “He’s pissed, he’s coming in three days, he wants to talk to us.”

 

Draco choked feeling a sense of dread wash over him, his boyfriends Father was coming to kill him. He hadn’t even gotten to tell him he loved him yet, he hadn’t even really come to terms with that fact yet himself.

 

Taking a deep calming breath Draco allowed his brain to work through it, he needed to find a way to do this as covertly as possible without alerting his parents to the situation. This had to be handled delicately.

 

“Draco,” Harry murmured nervously, his eyes shining uncertainly, asking him if he’d be there for him.

 

Smiling discretely at the smaller boy Draco brushed his fingers minutely over the ravens as he reached for the bowl of fruit responding softly, “We planned on talking to him soon anyway right?”

 

Relief filled the younger boys eyes causing the blonde to frown in concern, he caught Harry’s wrist throwing caution to the wind for a moment, “Are you okay?” He asked still keeping his voice low.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Harry smiled, and honestly he was, just knowing Draco was still on his side and willing to be there ease a lot of his doubts that had built up in his absence.

 

Searching his face skeptically Draco nodded, allowing a slight smile to curl his lips. “Good.”

 

The group finished their breakfast in a slightly more comfortable silence, ignorant of the sharp eyes watching and cataloging every gesture and action.


End file.
